Behind the Curtain
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito, AU] The more Tai gets to know Yama, the more Yama's behavior gets out of whack. Will his behavior chase Tai away like it has everyone else? -completed-
1. First

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything, not even the clothes I'm wearing. My wallet is empty, so suing isn't going to get you anywhere. Yeah, 'nuff said.

A/N: Yet another story I've started. You have my muse to thank. Well, from my twisted mind is where this story comes from. This story deals with MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder and schizophrenia. I watched something on television about it before, and it kinda just hit me. So here I am, writing it. Um, the title probably has nothing to do with the story itself though. Right, so please review! And, enjoy! ^^

**Behind The Curtain - Chapter One**

Taichi walked into the hospital, not really knowing what he was doing there. He was supposed to see some doctor about some disorder that he might have. He could never remember what it was. Obsessive Compulsive or something like that. His friends and family convinced him to get checked out, because he was acting 'weird', as they had put it.

He walked up to the window, and an older lady was sitting behind the counter. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled in return, and said, "Hi, my name's Taichi Yagami and I'm here to see the doctor."

The older lady nodded, and replied, "Okay, Mr. Yagami. I'll let him know you're here. Please take a seat until he can see you."

Taichi nodded back and took a seat. The room was dead. Empty. He noticed a blonde sitting a couple seats away from him. It seemed like he was talking to himself. Taichi laughed slightly to himself. The blonde glanced over at him, and Taichi smiled. The blonde smiled back, but his lip twitched slightly in the process. Taichi stared at him for a few moments, debating on whether or not this blonde seemed okay enough to talk to. Finally he made his decision, he got up and made his way towards the blonde.

He took a seat next to the blonde, and said, "Hey," He watched as the blonde eyes darted from the old lady at the counter then back to him. Taichi started to think that he'd made a mistake talking to this person. All the people in this hospital had to be psychotic or something. He finally decided that he should try to strike up a conversation. "I don't really know what I'm doing here." He started, staring at the blonde. "I don't have anything wrong with me."

"Then why are you here?" The blonde's voice caught Taichi off guard. He didn't sound psychotic, Taichi didn't know what he was expecting though.

Taichi just shrugged. "Friends and family." He stated simply. The blonde nodded.

"I really shouldn't be hear either. My brother insisted that I come though." He paused for a short moment before he said, "I'm Yamato."

Taichi smiled when he heard the blonde's name. "Well then, Yamato, we're in the same boat, aren't we? Oh, by the way, I'm Taichi."

Yamato nodded. "I'm just waiting for him to come get me." He said, his head nodded slightly as if agreeing with himself.

"So, why did you have to come?" Taichi asked, trying to get more conversation started. This Yamato didn't seem so bad, and it wasn't like Taichi would ever see him again anyway. At least he had someone to talk to until he could go in to see the doctor.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know really. Takeru, my brother, said I was acting weird."

Taichi laughed, almost bitterly, when he heard the statement. "Yeah, that's exactly what _my_ friends and family told me. I don't see how I'm acting any different, but they seem to think so. They think I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, or something like that... I don't really remember."

When Taichi heard his name being called he almost jumped out of his chair and ran for the person calling him. Okay, so maybe his blonde 'friend' was a little odd. He followed the lady into a room, where he waited for the doctor. 

The door flew open after a few minutes, making Taichi jump. He looked at the doctor, and noted that he even looked a little psychotic. Okay, so his family sent him to a nut. Lovely. "Hello, Taichi." The doctor greeted.

"Hi." He replied. He just wanted to get it over with. Sitting in this crazy hospital made him feel crazy. Which was probably the idea. For all he knew they kept all the patients in the basement in cages. The thought made him shudder. He'd never done anything like this before. He didn't even know if he'd come to the right place. "I'm here to be checked out for--"

"Obsessive Compulsive. Yes, I know." The doctor finished his sentence. His voice making Taichi shudder again. He had to take a series of tests and whatnot. When the doctor came in with his test results, he said that he was fine. That he didn't have OCD. This made Taichi sigh with relief.

Taichi walked back into the waiting room after his meeting with the doctor to find Yamato still sitting in the same chair. "Your brother still hasn't come back yet?" Yamato shook his head. "Well, I can give you a ride if you want."

"Okay." He said in reply, nodding. "So, what did the doctor say?" He asked as they walked out to Taichi's car.

Taichi shrugged. "He said that there's nothing wrong with me. That I have nothing to worry about, like I was even worried in the first place." He paused for a moment, then said, "Being in that place you start to think you're crazy." Yamato just nodded, and Taichi started the car when he got in.

They didn't say anything to each other the whole way to wherever Taichi was taking them. When Yamato finally told Taichi to pull into a parking lot, Taichi was about to go insane with all the silence. He pulled into a parking spot, and put the car in park. "Well, there you go." Yamato nodded again without saying anything. "Tell your brother to get his ass in gear next time." Taichi joked lightly.

"Shut up." Yamato growled, making Taichi swallow thickly. He opened the car door roughly; then slammed it, making Taichi jump. Not even bothering to say good-bye to the person who brought him home. Taichi watched him stalk into the apartment building. A concerned look on his face, he couldn't help but think that maybe he should go after him to make sure he's okay.

The outburst had been so sudden. What had he said to make him snap like that? Taichi couldn't figure it out. He pulled out of the parking lot, still slightly worried. But, he didn't even know the person. All he knew was his name was Yamato and that he wasn't too bad on the eyes. He has a brother that thinks he may be sick. And, now he knew where he lived. That was it though. So why was he worrying himself?

TBC...

---

Aero: Right, so that was the first chapter. Please review! Should I continue? -Ciao


	2. Second

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything, not even the clothes I'm wearing. My wallet is empty, so suing isn't going to get you anywhere. Yeah, 'nuff said.

A/N: First off, I have a few things to say... nEo-cHaN, you need to update Kukachi! Hannio, you need to update Across the Crowd! And Shishi-Kokoro, you need to update What I Want! Don't make me hunt all of you down and/or be evil (and by that... well, you figure it out)! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I really didn't like this story, and I still don't. But, my muse keeps dishing out ideas, and I have to use them. I just can't let them go to waste. Hopefully I'll actually start liking this story soon. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Review and enjoy!

**Behind The Curtain - Chapter Two**

Taichi got home to his apartment and was greeted by his sister and mother. "How did it go?" Hikari, his sister asked. Taichi shook his head.

"You guys sent me there for nothing. I don't have any kind of disorder. You guys are just paranoid." He rambled as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Being in the place makes you feel psychotic though."

Hikari shrugged. "Well, at least we know you're okay." Said his mother sighing.

"You know, I'm a grown man and I still have you acting like I'm eleven years old. I can take care of myself, mom." Taichi said, trying to hint to his mother that it was time for them to leave. He _was_ a grown man and he had been for years. Here he was 23 years old and he was still being taken care of by his mother; when he moved out almost three years prior. 

She was at his apartment at least every other day or so. She always said that she wanted to make sure he was taking care of himself. How could he not take care of himself in just a two days time? It was nearly impossible. She hated the fact that he didn't live with anyone else. That he was single and not looking; hadn't been for a couple of years.

Finally Hikari and his mother left, leaving Taichi in peace. He made himself a sandwich and got comfortable on the couch. He turned on the television and starting surfing through the channels. Nothing was on. Taichi's thoughts went back to the hospital he went to early that day. He wanted to figure out what had happened to make Yamato snap like that. Taichi hadn't said anything to offend him, at least, not on purpose.

Taichi got up off the couch, and grabbed his keys off the counter. He walked to the door and when his hand touched the door knob, he thought, 'What am I doing? Where am I planning on going?' Where was he going? He couldn't just go pay a visit to his new blonde 'friend'. He didn't know him, plus, he didn't have any idea what Yamato's apartment number was. Yet, he was still planning on going. Had he lost his mind?

He sat the keys back on the counter, and decided that he should just take a shower--Then go to bed. He walked into the bathroom and stripped down. He turned to water in the shower on, making sure it wasn't too cold. Taichi stepped under the coolish water, and felt his muscles relax immediately. He knew he wasn't going to want to get up in the morning. He would probably be late to work. Although, he didn't care much.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom, and got a pair of boxers out of his top dresser drawer. He put them on then flopped down onto his bed. He knew if he went to sleep like that his hair would be everywhere in the morning, but before he could get back up, he was asleep.

Taichi's eyes fluttered open. He was met with the bright shining light of the morning sun. He stretched and felt his back pop. Finally it hit him, and he jumped out of bed. He glanced at the clock, it read, 8:13 am. "Shit." He cursed aloud. "I'm late."

He hurried to his closet, and grabbed his suit; putting it on carelessly. He ran out of his room and into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet. He brushed his teeth quickly, not even looking into the mirror to see if he'd done a good job. He ran out of the bathroom and flew through the kitchen, grabbing his keys on the way. Before he stepped foot out of the apartment, he cursed again. 

He ran back into the bathroom and took a quick look in the mirror. His hair didn't look as bad as he thought it would. He was glad that his mother had made him cut it though, otherwise it would look like a nest of some sort. He ran a quick hand through it, then ran out the door.

Taichi didn't exactly go the speed limit on his way to work. He didn't exactly go only five over either. Finally he pulled into his works parking lot. Taichi pulled into a parking spot, and thanked every god that he hadn't gotten a ticket for speeding. He got out of his car and sprinted to the door of the big building. Once he was inside though, he slowed his pace to a fast walk. People were already staring at him, he didn't need to draw more attention to himself.

The brunet walked into a big conference room. All the people sitting at the table turned and looked at him. He smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry I'm late." Then took a seat. He sighed; he could finally relax... At least a little.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Tai." A man at the head of the table said. And Taichi just gave a weak smile. "Now, can we get back to business?" Taichi nodded.

Taichi walked out of the room, and cursed everyone else that was in it. He really couldn't stand any of them. Why did he even put up with them? He needed the job, that's why. If he were to quit or get fired he would have to move back in with his mother. Taichi shook his head at the thought. There was no way in hell he was going to do that.

He would just put up with all the shit assignments he got. He walked into his office, 'If you could even call it that.' He thought. And, grabbed a piece of paper off his desk. He walked out, and handed it to the secretary. "Could make a copy of that for me?" He asked, and the secretary nodded taking the paper from him. Before he went back into his office he took a look around the room. A blonde caught his eye, and he noticed it was Yamato. The guy from the hospital. The one who got pissed off.

The blonde was staring at Taichi wide eyed. Taichi figured he was doing pretty much the same thing. The brunet started to back up in the general direction of his office, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. When Taichi bumped into the door frame he finally broke the eye contact. He flew into his room and shut the door quickly.

Okay, now he was a little scared. Why the hell was he sitting out there? Like he was looking for someone. Looking like he found what he came for. Taichi had enough trouble at work. He didn't need the blonde sitting out there making it so he couldn't concentrate. Taichi tried to think back, he was usually good at knowing who and want is around him, and nowhere in his memory was this blonde... Except at the hospital. He'd never seen the blonde in the building before, he was sure of it. Why would anyone come into the building in the first place?

Taichi took a deep breath. He was just going to ask the blonde. Taking another deep breath, Taichi opened his office door. He took a step out, and looked around the room. He searched for the blonde that had just been there seconds before, but he wasn't there anymore. Taichi walked up to the secretary and asked, "What happened to the blonde that was sitting over there?"

She looked up at Taichi, and said, "There wasn't any blonde sitting there, Tai." Taichi nodded.

"Yes there was! I looked straight at him!" He argued.

The secretary gave him a concerned look. "Tai, you've been working too hard. Maybe you should take a vacation or something. There hasn't been any blondes in here all day."

Taichi shook his head and just went back into his office. Yamato had been sitting there. Taichi looked straight at him. Where had he gone? Taichi sighed as he sat down in the seat behind his desk. Maybe he did need a vacation.

TBC...

---

Aero: Yes, this chapter sucked too. This story sucks... The whole idea and concept sucks, but if you guys like it--I guess I'll keep writing. If you guys really want to make me happy, you will all review like good little readers. The sad thing is, this story has gotten more reviews on the first chapter than either of my other two stories. Hm, and this one sucks a whole lot more. @_@ Crazy! Anyway, review! -Ciao


	3. Third

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything, not even the clothes I'm wearing. My wallet is empty, so suing isn't going to get you anywhere. Yeah, 'nuff said.

A/N: It's too early in the morning to be doing this. ::yawns:: But, I had a wave of inspiration. Right, I won't be making any threats this chapter. ^^;; All the authors are safe. ^^ Something must have been wrong with me when I wrote the last chapter. I seemed like a real freak. My apologies for that. Anyway, enjoy!

**Behind The Curtain - Chapter Three**

Taichi walked out of the building, and made his way towards his car. He didn't pay any attention to the blonde leaning against it. He unlocked the driver's side door, but before he got in he looked up over the car. Taichi jumped, "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded holding his chest. "You could kill someone by doing that."

The blonde smirked. "I thought you saw me."

There was a short silence between them; then Taichi spoke, "Is there a reason you're leaning against me car?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"If you're going to be an ass..." The blonde countered harshly. Taichi shook his head.

"I didn't mean... I'm not having a good day..." He muttered. He stared at the blonde for a few seconds. "Yamato, right?" He didn't know why he asked. He knew what the blonde's name was. Maybe he didn't want to make it seem like he'd mesmerized the name by saying it over and over again. Which, he didn't by the way. Yeah. 

Yamato nodded. Taichi nodded as well as if saying, 'thought so'. "Would you like a ride?" Taichi asked. He felt like he was having a bit of déjà vu. Yamato nodded again so Taichi unlocked his door from the driver's side, and they both got in. Taichi started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "Why are you here?" He asked, then added, "At my work?"

Yamato shrugged, but made no attempt to answer. When Taichi turned onto the road in which Yamato's apartment complex was located, Yamato cleared his throat. "I hate living by myself." He said randomly. Taichi glanced at the blonde, he could feel the sudden change of the atmosphere. It had gone from uncomfortable and harsh to serious and honest or maybe... innocent? "It gets to be real lonely, you know?"

Taichi was surprised at how the conversation or lack there of had changed so quickly. He figured he should probably say something though. "You're living by yourself." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Your brother doesn't live with you?"

Yamato shook his head. "No." He stated simply. Once again the atmosphere changed. It made Taichi shudder; it had gotten much colder. Taichi knew he should say something before things got out of hand again. He didn't want the blonde to get upset again.

"Oh, I live by myself too." Taichi blurted out quickly. He didn't know what he should say, but he wanted the atmosphere to go back to being warm again. "My mother worries about me too much. She thinks I should move in with someone or someone move in with me." He couldn't stop rambling.

"How old are you?" Yamato interrupted, making Taichi stop abruptly. At least it didn't feel as cold anymore. It made Taichi worry that the atmosphere was changing so much, it was starting to really get to him.

Taichi pulled the car into a parking space when they reached Yamato's apartment complex. Putting the car in park, he answered, "I'm twenty-three." Yamato nodded and opened the car door to get out. He didn't get too far before Taichi grabbed his attention, "Hey!" He called, and Yamato turned towards him. After that Taichi didn't know what to say, so he said that first thing that came to mind. "You want to me to come with you?" He cringed after he asked. Couldn't he have asked that in a better way?

Yamato arched an eyebrow, and Taichi swallowed thickly. "You said you didn't like being by yourself, right?" Taichi cursed himself, that wasn't what the blonde had said. "I could stay for a while, if you want." No matter what he said, it didn't make him feel any better. Every word that came out of Taichi's mouth made him feel like more and more of a dumbass. He stared at the blonde, and Yamato finally smiled.

He laughed lightly and said, "Sure."

What was he thinking!? He must really be going insane. Taichi and Yamato walked side by side as they made their way to Yamato's apartment. Taichi had his hands deep in his pants pockets. He didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't even bring himself to even look in Yamato's general direction. The floor and his own shoes were much more interesting.

He vowed that this was the last time he was going to do something like this. Next time he would just keep his big mouth shut and leave things alone. The last time he'd tried to be a 'good citizen' he ended up with a kid that wouldn't leave him alone. He had claimed he was in love with Taichi, and the brunet knew he was now in over his head. The kid still showed up every now and then, and Taichi wanted nothing but to run and hide. Shit like this always happened to him. Always. It was just a matter of time before the same thing happened again.

His mother was right. He was too nice and worried about too many things that should just be left alone. Yamato feeling lonely wasn't his problem, really it wasn't. Yet, Taichi still had to do something stupid. Now Yamato's problem was his problem. Damn it all.

Taichi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Yamato had stopped at a door. Instead the brunet just kept walking. "Where are you going?" Yamato asked as he opened the door. His voice made Taichi freeze. He turned back towards the blonde; he stared at him for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on. When Yamato arched an eyebrow at him, he snapped out of his stupor.

"Nowhere." He mumbled, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He followed Yamato into his apartment, his cheeks still a little pink. He glance around the main room. It was very tidy, which didn't really surprise Taichi for some reason. Yamato disappeared somewhere, and Taichi made his way into the living area. He took a seat on the couch. He waited for Yamato to appear again, and within seconds he walked back into the room. "Nice place." He said randomly.

"Thanks." Yamato replied, his body hidden behind the refrigerator door. "It's a mess though."

Taichi arched an eyebrow after the statement. Where was the mess exactly? It looked pretty clean to him. "What mess?" He asked a little confused. "You mean it's usually cleaner than this?"

Yamato's head appeared over the door of the refrigerator. He nodded and said, "Usually. I've been lazy though." Then his head disappeared again.

Lazy? Cleaner? Usually? Taichi still couldn't figure out where the mess was. It looked a hell of a lot more cleaner than his apartment. Maybe he was blind, but there was absolutely no mess anywhere. Taichi didn't think there was a spec of dust to be seen. "Well," He started. "If this is a mess, then you should see my apartment."

Looking over the fridge door again, Yamato arched an eyebrow. "Is it that bad?" He asked sounded a bit surprised.

Taichi shrugged and pushed himself off the couch. "Well, it's livable if that's what you mean. Barely, but livable." This conversation was better than nothing. Even though Taichi didn't really want to be talking about his apartment and how clean it was. "So, what do you do?"

Yamato closed the refrigerator door, and looked at Taichi questionably. "What do you mean?"

"What do you do. Like, working. What do you do?" Taichi felt unbelievably moronic. Pretty soon his sentences would be so complicated that he wouldn't even understand them. What happened to his good speaking skills? Yamato nodded his understanding.

"I write." It was a simple answer, but there was so much that could be explained. Taichi decided to leave it alone though. No need to push buttons now that the air wasn't unbelievably thick. They were actually having a casual conversation, even though Taichi still felt a little stupid with all the small talk. Yamato disappeared into what Taichi thought was the bathroom. He couldn't really be sure though.

When the blonde emerged Taichi saw something in his eyes. "You should leave." Yamato stated darkly. Taichi face scrunched up and he stared at the blonde like he had said the sentence in a foreign language. Yamato took a long stride towards Taichi placing him right in front of the brunet. "You should leave." He said again, it was low in this throat. Taichi opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced with a shove towards the door. His back colliding with the wood.

He stared at the blonde as he made his was towards Taichi again. Taichi's eyes widened as Yamato placed himself in front of him again. The brunet braced himself for what was going to happen next.

[TBC]

---

Aero: This chapter wasn't that bad. It was actually was kind of fun to write. My apologies about the evil cliffhanger though. I don't usually do them, but it seemed perfect to stop there. You can all make me happy by reviewing. And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I love all of you! -Ciao


	4. Forth

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything, not even the clothes I'm wearing. My wallet is empty, so suing isn't going to get you anywhere. Yeah, 'nuff said.

A/N: Fun chapter! Fun, fun, fun chapter! Beware of all the fun in this chapter! Can you tell I'm being unbelievably sarcastic? Yeah, this chapter is just plain wrong. What am I even thinking... I have some apologizing to do after this chapter. I'm putting Tai through hell, and not just him, all the readers as well. I would hate me if I were you guys. ^^;; Kidding! Don't hate me, please! Oh, ::hugs reviewers:: thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love all of you! ^^

**Behind The Curtain - Chapter Four**

Pain shot through Taichi's body. Yamato was pretty strong for being as scrawny as he was. Taichi jumped when Yamato's hands hit the door on either side of his head. He looked up into his icy blue eyes, and felt very small being the target of the blonde's icy glare. He couldn't see anything else, just Yamato's blue eyes. Even though they were dark and hollow, Taichi found himself captivated by them. He was infatuated and petrified at the same exact time.

They're noses almost touched as Yamato leaned in. Taichi gasped, surprised at how close the blonde was all of a sudden. He silently wished the blonde would get closer, but at the same time wished him as far away as possible. When Yamato leaned in even more, his nose brushed against Taichi's. He was caught off guard by the brief touch, and pulled his head back slightly; he blinked a few times.

Yamato's eyes softened slightly, enough for Taichi to notice. The blonde blinked again; he stared at Taichi for a few long moments before dropping his hands to his sides. He stared at the brunet, somewhat confused and Taichi stared back, his eyes wide. Finally, Yamato took a step back from the scared brunet, giving him room. Taichi didn't move though, he stared at Yamato as his hand searched for the doorknob. Once he felt the cold metal, he turned it. Taichi swallowed loudly and said, "I'm just going to go." His voice sounded foreign to the silence in the room. He slide across the door, and opened it enough to step out.

Taichi stepped out into the hallway, and started walking towards the elevator as fast as he could. He glanced back and noticed that he hadn't shut Yamato's door, it was ajar. _Wouldn't he shut it though?_ Taichi thought. He waited a few seconds, but the door never close. Taichi sighed, and walked back to the blonde's apartment. He grabbed the doorknob when he reached it, and was getting ready to pull it closed until he heard a whimper come from inside. Taichi closed his eyes and swallow. _Just close the door and walk away,_ he thought. He knew it was no use though, he'd already made up his mind. 

He opened the door slightly, and glanced into the apartment. Yamato was sitting on the couch his back to Taichi, and his head in his hands. Taichi stared at his back for a few moments. He couldn't decided whether he should walk away or get even more involved. He could walk away right now and never have to see the blonde again. Although, he would do nothing but worry and feel guilty. Or, he could go to Yamato. Taichi didn't know what to do. _Just walk away, Tai,_ he said to himself. _Just turn around and walk out of the building. Go home and get some rest._

Yamato sighed shakily, and by what Taichi could see, seemed like he was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. _Now look what you did,_ he thought to himself. _He's crying._ Taichi sighed and opened the door all the way, it creaked softly making him wince. "I thought you left." Came Yamato's hoarse voice, but he made no attempt to move.

"I... Uh... W-wanted to make sure you were okay f-first." He scolded himself for stuttering.

The blonde laughed, even though it didn't hold any humor. "Liar." Taichi's eyes narrowed. How dare Yamato call him a liar! Okay, so maybe he had a right. Taichi wasn't exactly telling the truth. It was all the door's fault. If it had been closed, the brunet would be long gone. Okay, so that was another lie. He probably would have came back whether the door was open or not. The door being opened just gave him an excuse; that he hadn't actually used. But, if the blonde hadn't been looking pitiful he would have closed the door and walked away.

Taichi walked the rest of the way to the couch. He stared down at Yamato, but the blonde wouldn't look at him. "Maybe it was a lie, so? But I'm here now, aren't I?" He winced at how harsh the sentences sounded. Yamato shook his head, and finally looked up at the brunet standing over him.

"It doesn't matter that you're here. It matters that you lied about it. I've observed many people, and you're just like the rest." The blonde said, his voice was empty. Dead.

Taichi's eyes narrowed and glared down at Yamato. "What makes you any different? You're the one who has crazy mood swings like some psycho. Scaring the hell out of people!" He yelled frustratedly. His eyes widened as the words he said sunk in. He stared at Yamato to see how he was going to react. When Yamato didn't move; didn't even make a sound, Taichi mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." He wasn't usually so rude. His mother had taught him better. He knew he probably shouldn't piss the blonde off, but some of the things that Yamato said just pushed him over the edge.

When Taichi finally made it home, he was so incredibly tired. It had been a very tiring and stressful day. He had stayed at Yamato's for a while longer, he didn't really know how long though. He didn't know what time he had gotten there, and he had fallen asleep whilst watching television with Yamato at some point. The chair he had been sitting in wasn't the best place to take a nap, that was for sure. Everything had been okay after Taichi yelled at Yamato. He still felt bad about what he said though. But, the whole crazy incident had been forgotten. Well, almost. Taichi winced as he sat down on the couch.

He pulled up his shirt and found a big black and blue bruise where he must have hit the doorknob when Yamato pushed him. He touched it softly and winced. Yep, he was definitely going to hurt in the morning. He thanked the heavens that Yamato didn't do any more damage. It was like the blonde had gone from okay to furious to lustful. The way he leaned in when he had Taichi against the door, the look in his eye. Or, maybe he was planning on biting his nose off. Taichi laughed at that thought. He watched way too many movies.

Taichi stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, taking it off. He started to stretched, but then had to refrain himself because of the bruise. Then he realized that he had a couple on his chest where Yamato had pushed him. Now Taichi knew he didn't bruise _that_ easily. He didn't think that Yamato had pushed him that hard. He just shrugged it off though. He decided he would just go to bed and get some rest.

So, he climbed into bed, trying hard not to hurt the bruise that already hurt like hell. Taichi woke up to the sun beating in face. He swore it was more like laughing in his face. He stretched, but then let out a cry of pain. His bruise hurt even more than it did before. Maybe he should go see a doctor. Maybe something broke. Taichi shook his head, it was just a damn bruise. He sat up slowly and glanced at the clock. He was three hours late for work. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, but made no attempt to move.

After a few moments he moved, ever so slowly, to reach for the phone by his bed. He picked it up and dialed a number. When someone finally picked up, Taichi cleared his throat. "I'm not coming in today. I'm not feeling well." Then he hung up the phone. It wasn't an entire lie... He wasn't feeling well, but not unwell enough to not go to work. He laid back down and went back to sleep. A few hours later he woke up to someone knocking on the door. Taichi groaned loudly, and got himself out of bed.

He opened the door and glared at the person behind it. "What do you want?" He asked sounding annoyed. The boy shrugged, and Taichi sighed. "Dai, I really don't need this right now." He said, the whine becoming more and more evident as he continued the sentence. Taichi let the boy in anyway.

"How have you been doing?" The boy asked as he sat down on the couch. Taichi followed, sitting down next to him.

"Depends." Taichi started. "I feel like crap, can't move worth shit. I ache all over right now." He said honestly as he held his side preciously.

Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"This guy I met shoved me against a door yesterday." Taichi stated simply.

---

Aero: You know, at the beginning of this chapter... I could have turned it into something x-rated, but that wouldn't of been part of the plot. Plus, no NC-17. Damn FanFiction.Net. I really should put up my own site and just add the NC-17 parts to my stories there. ^^ But really, am I the only person who had their mind in the gutter? I mean seriously, it could have been a total lemon... Or maybe lime? I don't know, but all I kept thinking was, rip his clothes off Yama, rip his clothes off! ^^;; Sorry, you'll have to excuse my ramblings, please review though! -Ciao


	5. Fifth

Disclaimer - Do you think I would be writing this right now if I owned Digimon? Here's a hint, it looks kind of like, 'no'. Pretty simple, huh?

A/N: I am addicted to "Where Is The Love" by Black Eyed Peas and "HootNanny" by Bubba Sparxxx, I think everyone should go download those songs right now... Sorry, that was random. I also have a strange urge to write a Taisuke, like full blown Taisuke...and a Yamasuke. Hm, maybe. Anywho, thank you so much for the reviews! Give me more! ^^ Oh, and I'm also apologizing for my idiot self at the end of this chapter. Sometimes I embarrass myself. ^^;;

Warning: Taito-ish goodness ahead, just to let y'all know! ^_~

**Behind The Curtain - Chapter Five**

"Urgh?" Was the only sound that left Daisuke's mouth. Taichi's arched an eyebrow at the red head. "W-why?" He choked out, he could feel his face heat up. Taichi just shrugged.

"I couldn't really tell you." He stated simply. "One minute he was fine, the other he looked like he was going to wring my neck out." 

Daisuke swallowed thickly. "Abusive relationship?" He asked quietly.

"What relationship?!" Taichi answered. He stood up abruptly from his spot on the couch, his arms flailing around chaotically. "I've only known him two damn days!" After the outburst, Taichi laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." He said sitting down quickly. "But, the last two days have been so odd. He snapped at me two days ago for god knows why, and yesterday he just about beat the crap out of me." The two young men were silent for a few minutes before Taichi spoke again. "There's something about him though..." He trailed off.

Daisuke just nodded, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but he figured he should say something. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you going to go see him today?" Taichi just shrugged helplessly. He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He wanted to go see the blonde, but what if something happened and he went berserk on Taichi again? It was like Yamato turned into someone completely different. Taichi didn't know what to make of it.

"It felt like I was walking on egg shells," Taichi said randomly. "And just when I thought I could let my guard down he came and just about beat my ass." The brunet sighed. "When I first met him, he seemed okay. Now I'm starting to think he's not all there." He tapped his temple, signaling what he meant. Daisuke nodded.

"But, what if you see him again? He might hurt you worse this time around." Daisuke contemplated outloud.

Taichi sighed. "I don't know, but I think I'm going to go back to bed." He said standing up, wincing at the pain that shot through his side. He started walking towards his bedroom. "Dai, see yourself out, huh?" He asked tiredly, not facing the red head.

"Sure." Daisuke answered, nodding slightly. He got up from his spot on the couch and made his way out of the apartment.

Sighing, Taichi crawled into bed. He was finally going to get the much needed sleep he deserved. It was the first time he hadn't gone to work in over a year. He had forgotten what if felt like to sleep in. The only days he ever had off was every other Sunday, and he usually spent those at his parents or sitting at home doing something work related. He also had some Saturdays off, but he was an official workaholic. He never went out, which made his friends angry.

His mother always asked him if he'd found someone to be with yet. Taichi never could figure out why she asked, the answer was always no. He was quite content on where he was. She worried night and day about him. Always telling him that he needed a sense of security. And being with someone was going to help that? He had enough security. Waking up next to someone everyday would take that way. At least if you're alone you can't get hurt.

At that thought, Taichi's mind went back to Yamato. He fell asleep to images of the blonde.

When Taichi awoke he noticed it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He figured he'd have some breakfast, er, lunch. He walked out into the kitchen, and started searching the cupboards. When he didn't find anything, he sighed. He walked back into his bedroom, and got dressed. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He glanced into the mirror and noticed that his hair wasn't exactly attractive, but he just ran a hand through it. He wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway.

He grabbed his keys on the way out of the apartment. Taichi was going to have to pass Yamato's apartment to get to where he was going. He contemplated on stopping or not. He sighed, and pulled into the parking lot of the blonde's apartment complex.

Taichi stood before Yamato's door, at least, he hoped it was the blonde's door. He was kind of nervous. What if the blonde wasn't home? Or worse, what if he was? _Oh, stop, Yagami,_ he thought. He knocked on the door quickly, and silently prayed that the blonde wouldn't answer. When the brunet thought his prayers were going to be answered the door opened. Taichi just stared at the icy blue eyes studying him. When Yamato arched an eyebrow at him, he cleared his throat.

"Hey," He greeted weakly. "Are you busy?" The blonde shook his head. Taichi nodded in return, licking his lips. "Well, I'm going to go get some food, and was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Taichi was taking a big step here. Even so, he refused to think that he just asked the blonde out... Like, on a date. He didn't even know why he wanted the blonde to come with. It was just a split second kind of thing.

Yamato just stared at the brunet, and Taichi started to get uncomfortable. The icy blue were was scrutinizing him like it was some sort of trick that the brunet was playing. Finally Yamato nodded and moved aside, gesturing Taichi to come in. Taichi sighed, but he didn't know if it was a sigh of relief. He watched as Yamato disappeared into one of the rooms. He could feel the nervousness rise in his stomach. This scenario felt vaguely familiar. Taichi stared at the door Yamato had gone through. He braced himself for the worst. Finally the door opened and Yamato was fully dressed. Taichi examined him for a few seconds, finally deciding that the blonde hadn't changed any.

Deep blue eyes stared at Taichi expectantly, but the brunet were too preoccupied with the depth of the blue orbs too notice. Yamato's blue eyes held so much, yet so little. "Are we going to go?" The blue eyed beauty asked finally. Taichi nodded slowly, never taking his eyes from Yamato's.

When Taichi had finally snapped out of this daze they were at a local restaurant. He couldn't remember driving them there, but they were there no less. It made Taichi worry, anything could have happened between then and now. He shook off the feeling though. The two sat down in a booth, Taichi on one side, Yamato on the other. The waitress brought them menus, and Taichi thanked her with a smile. It felt weird to be out somewhere with someone. It felt weird to be out period.

The brunet looked around the restaurant, and noticed a couple of his friends. He panicked, and picked up the menu quickly. He hid his face with it, hoping they wouldn't notice him sitting there. He looked over at Yamato, and the blonde was giving him a weird look. Taichi just gave him a smile. "Find what you want yet?" He asked quietly. Yamato raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but nodded. Taichi nodded in return. "Okay," He said. "I already know what I want."

Yamato nodded. "Why are you doing that?" He asked, meaning the menu.

"Um, well... I, uh..." Taichi didn't know what to tell the blonde. He couldn't tell him that he was hiding from his friends. It wouldn't sound right, but was it because he didn't want them to meet Yamato? That's all Taichi needed, Yamato to go crazy in a public place... In front of his friends no less.

Yamato looked around the restaurant. His eyes landed on a couple of people that were laughing and carrying on. He gave Taichi a scrutinizing look. "You're hiding." He stated simply like it was a well known fact. Taichi opened his mouth to protest, but Yamato cut him off. "Are they you're friends or something?" Taichi sighed. It wasn't going to make things any better if he lied to the blonde.

"Yes," He muttered. Yamato just nodded and stared at Taichi's friends. Finally the waitress came back, and took both of the menus. Taichi protested at first, but then finally let the waitress take the menu from him. 

"What are you having?" She asked slightly annoyed at how Taichi had acted.

Yamato gave his order, and Taichi said he would have the same. Once the waitress left, Taichi slouched in his seat, praying that his friends wouldn't see him. He watched as they were starting to leave, and thanked god. But, one of the guys looked back and spotted him.

"Hey, Tai!" He yelled through the restaurant. Taichi closed this eyes slowly cursing however was putting him through hell. All the people leaving came back into the restaurant, and made they're way to Taichi and Yamato. "What are you doing out?" The guy said.

Taichi shrugged helplessly. "Eating." He replied. "And trying to do it in peace." He figured he'd hint to them that they needed to go away. He looked up at the four people pointedly. They looked at Yamato, and one of the girls smiled.

"And who might you be?" She asked. Yamato just stared at her.

"He's a friend, Sora." Taichi answered quickly. "We'd really like to eat though." He hinted again. Sora glared at Taichi, but then turned her attention back to Yamato.

"What's your name?" She asked, eyeing the blonde. Yamato arched an eyebrow at her, then looked at Taichi; who just shrugged helplessly.

"His name is none of your damn business." Taichi growled, he had said it before he could even think. It was like a spurt of jealous had flown through his blood. So quickly it was there and then it was gone. Sora stared at Taichi, her eyes wide.

The other girl giggled. "Taichi's got a boyfriend!" She squealed. Taichi glared at her.

"He's not a fucking boyfriend!" He yelled. "We're just here trying to eat in peace... And that means leave us the hell alone!"

The four cursed at the brunet, but finally left. Taichi sighed, and muttered, "God, they're so fucking annoying."

He could feel Yamato gaze, but he wasn't ready to look the blonde in the eye and explain. He knew he'd have to be wondering the same thing Taichi was about himself. He had gotten defensive for no reason. And now Yamato knew Taichi's dirty little secret... that he's gay. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. The worst the blue eyed beauty could do is get up and walk out, but for some reason Taichi didn't want that. He was already somehow attached to the blonde, which he knew couldn't be a good thing.

Finally Taichi looked up. He didn't even have time to react, he was caught in the deep blue eyes once again. He felt like the blonde was searching him for something, what, he didn't know. All he did know was that he felt naked and vulnerable, like he couldn't hide anything from the blonde. He didn't like that feeling too much. He averted his gaze quickly, he wasn't going to let the blonde get away with it that easy.

He was glad when they're food came, at least now he would have something to occupy his time. He grabbed a fork and dug in. After a few moments, he looked up at Yamato quickly. The blonde's eyes were fixed on his food. Taichi watched him, the way he ate his food. He wouldn't take another bite until the food in his mouth was gone first. His chewing was drawn out. Taichi found himself staring. When the blonde looked up at him, he started to cough uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked worriedly. Taichi nodded but kept coughing; finally when he regained his composure, he was blushing uncontrollably. He'd been caught red handed.

He coughed one last time, and held up a hand. "I think I'm good now." He grabbed the first glass of water he saw, and took a big swig of it. When he set it back down on the table he noticed Yamato was looking at him funny. "What?" Taichi asked.

"That was my water." Yamato stated simply like it was a well known fact. Taichi bit his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Yamato. Taichi knew something was going to happen. He knew that Yamato was going to get all psycho and make a scene. Taichi could see it...

The blonde would yell and scream about something that Taichi wouldn't get anyway. Then he would pull Taichi from his seat and throw him on the table, climbing on top of Taichi in the process. Then the blonde would rip Taichi's shirt off and kiss his mouth deeply (among other body parts ^_~)... And they would end up making love right there in the restaurant.

Taichi's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. When did Yamato beating the shit out of him turn into something... Something like _that_? He looked down at his lap and noticed that he was... Was kind of aroused. He looked up and Yamato, and the blonde was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is there something the matter?" He asked.

The brunet shook his head furiously. "N-No. No, nothing at all." He was blushing uncontrollably. This was great, Taichi couldn't just sit there in the middle of a crowded restaurant with his little buddy all excited. It wasn't like it obvious or anything (hence the sarcastic-ness). A waitress walked by, and he snatched a menu from her quickly. He stood up using the menu to hide his arousal. He laughed nervously as Yamato gave him a strange look. "Here, look at this whilst I go to the bathroom." He said, stuffing the menu in the blonde's face and took off towards the back of the restaurant.

Taichi dashed into the bathroom and thanked god that it was a single. This was not happening. Since when did Taichi get excited about Yamato? _Hm, since you started having little x-rated thoughts about him,_ he thought to himself. There was no way he was going to jerk off in a public bathroom though. _Okay, Tai, you can do this,_ he thought. _Think cold showers. Better yet, think Sora in the shower._ Taichi shuddered at that thought. He glanced down at himself and sighed. It had worked, his arousal had gone down, not entirely, but now it wasn't as noticeable.

The brunet went to open the door, but then thought, _Yamato in the shower,_ Taichi cursed himself, _With me._ He was never going to be able to leave the bathroom. "Damn." He cursed aloud. 

[TBC]

---

(This is the part where the author talks nothing but her moronic randomness, 'cause lord knows if no one thinks she's an idiot now, you will after you read the crap below...)

Ahem, I don't want to change the rating... So I'm not, but if it gets any worse--I'm going to have to. I'm not planning on it getting any worse, but then again, I wasn't planning on actually writing that part. But, I figured I've been mean enough. That's for everyone who wants a lemon. It may not be a lemon, but hey, Yama made Tai horny... Not intentionally, but be happy with what you got, damn it! ^^

Believe me though, I really wasn't going to put that in there. I mean, it was a part of the story at first, but then I thought I shouldn't put it in. Well, I put it in for all the reviewers. And, I've decided to put up a quick site, so anyone who wants to, can read the NC-17 things, 'cause lord knows I'm dying here trying to take everything NC-17 out of my fics. I'm telling you, half this story will be gone if I do (now you know what to expect ^_~). But, the link is in my bio... The site isn't up yet, but you can go bookmark it for later viewing! ::wink-wink::nudge-nudge::

Well, give me your feedback on this chapter. Hopefully not very many of you are too disappointed. ^^;; Anyway, enough of me and my stupid randomness! Everyone review! Share the love! ^^;; -Ciao


	6. Sixth

Disclaimer - Do you think I would be writing this right now if I owned Digimon? Here's a hint, it looks kind of like, 'no'. Pretty simple, huh?

A/N: No randomness this chapter, figured I'd spare all of you the pain. ^^ Hannio, you seemed like you wanted a lemon so bad. Sorry, not going to happen... Yet. ^^

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Six**

He was never going to be able to leave the bathroom. Never. Taichi sighed exasperatedly, why did this have to happen _now_? He took a deep breath, and tried to think of something else other than the blonde sitting just on the other side of the bathroom door. He felt that it might be working, but a knock on the door made him jump. Taichi didn't say anything at first, maybe it had just been his imagination playing games. "Taichi, are you okay?" He heard a few moments later. Taichi began to panic, what was he supposed to do? Open the door and let the object of his 'affection' see _everything_?

The brunet cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He said through the door his voice sounding a little anxious. "I'll be out... Give me a minute," _Or two._ _Or ten. Or forever,_ he thought. He heard a sigh came from the other side of the door and sighed himself. He looked down at himself and almost cried out with happiness. He'd gone down, meaning he could leave the bathroom. He opened the door triumphantly, and strode towards their table. He stopped abruptly when he realized the blonde wasn't sitting there. He searched the restaurant with his eyes frantically. Where had the blonde gone? He rushed out the exit, and found Yamato walking down the sidewalk away from him and the restaurant.

Taichi ran after the blue-eyed beauty, when he reached him he grabbed his arm. Yamato pulled away from him defensively. "Don't touch me!" He yelled, his eyes icy. "Get the hell away!"

The brunet jumped in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the blonde turned and started walking away again. He ran after the blonde once again, but instead of grabbing him (A/N: mind is not in the gutter, I promise ^^;;), he fell into step beside him. Taichi stared at him for a few moments, then said, "Yamato, I--" He closed his mouth in mid-sentence when the blonde sent him an icy glare.

Yamato stopped, his glare never leaving Taichi. "Do you have a problem? Didn't I tell you to get the hell away from me!? What the hell do you want!?" Taichi didn't want to answer, afraid that if he said anything it would trigger more yelling and screaming. People were already staring. So instead he just shook his head. That was enough for the blonde, so he started walking again. This time Taichi didn't follow. He was so confused, but he watched the blonde go with sad eyes. He wondered what was wrong with Yamato. What did he do to have the blonde get all upset?

Taichi sat in a cafè drinking a cappuccino when a blonde young man sat down at the table next to him. He did a double take, he'd thought it was Yamato at first. He watched the boy, he looked as tired as Taichi was. He looked like he was feeling about the same as well. "No matter how long you know someone, they can still confuse you." The blonde boy said, Taichi didn't know if he was talking to him or not. He answered anyway.

"No matter how well too." Taichi added. The boy looked over at him, his expression surprised. This told Taichi that he hadn't been talking to him. Then the boy nodded.

"It gets frustrating. You want to help someone, but they don't want or think they need it."

Taichi nodded. "They can change it a matter of seconds. Whatever had happened moments before forgotten... Even if it was pleasant." Taichi didn't really know what either of them were talking about, or how the conversation erupted into it. All he knew was it sounded like they were talking about the same person.

"Then they act as if nothing happened. But, then sometimes, they get upset about it. They go for so long without anything happening, then when you let your guard down they get upset again and you don't know what to do to comfort them." The blonde looked over at Taichi again. "I'm Takeru."

The brunet knew he should know that name from somewhere, but he couldn't place where. "I'm Taichi." Takeru nodded, and Taichi studied him. He looked so much like Yamato, it was almost scary. The crystal blue eyes were identical, expect, Takeru's didn't hold hatred. They were soft, comfortable. Yamato's eyes were icy, and held hatred. They were hard, and made chills run down your spine. He watched as Takeru took a sip of his coffee, every move the blonde made reminded Taichi of the blue-eyed beauty he'd met only days ago. When Takeru looked at him, Taichi averted his stare to his cappuccino. Nothing like being caught staring. Hadn't his mother ever taught him that staring was rude? 

Takeru took another sip of his coffee. "The day started out so beautiful, and now look at it. It looks like it's going to storm. What a shame."

Taichi's vision went to the outside of the cafè. Takeru was right, it looked like it was going to be one hell of a storm. Taichi felt like it should be storming anyway. If fit his mood perfectly. His thoughts went back to the blonde that left him in the middle of a crowded sidewalk hours ago. He wanted nothing more that to go see how he was doing, make sure he got back alright. But, the blonde obviously didn't want to be near him, so why should Taichi even try? He couldn't figure out why it mattered anyway, nothing ever made him give up. He wasn't the type to give up easily. He was usually very persistent. Why wasn't he now?

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts when Takeru stood up from his seat. He set down a couple of dollars, said a quiet good-bye to Taichi, and left. Taichi sighed. He really should be getting home before it started pouring. He didn't need to get drenched. Taichi paid for his cappuccino and left.

Taichi walked out of the elevator. He turned the corner of the hallway, and saw two figures standing by his door. He stopped and stared at them for a few seconds. Who the hell would be standing outside _his_ apartment? It couldn't be any immediate family, they would have a key. Taichi sighed, and made his way towards the figures. As they got into better view Taichi realized it was Daisuke, and, some other kid. Another guy.

"What are you doing?" Taichi asked as he approached them. He eyed the boy standing next to Daisuke. "And who are you?" He knew he sounded very rude, but right now he didn't care. He was tired, wet, and cold. He wanted to go into his apartment and go to bed.

Daisuke looked at Taichi apologetically. "I didn't know where else to go." Taichi raised an eyebrow, and Daisuke continued. "Can we stay here for the night?"

"We? Who's we? You and him? Who the _hell_ is he?" Taichi knew he sounded a little upset, and he kind of was. He was pissed at himself for ever telling Daisuke that he was welcome anytime. Why couldn't he just have a peaceful day, where nothing happens? It was the only day he'd been off of work in who knows how long, and he was even more tired than he is on any other day.

"Ken. This is Ken." Daisuke answered quickly. "Look, if you don't want us to. That's completely okay, we--" Taichi stopped him by holding up his hand. He shook his head and sighed exasperatedly.

"You two can stay. But, you're going to tell me why you're at my apartment at nine o'clock at night." He said unlocking the door and letting the two boys in. Daisuke nodded and smiled gratefully. "Are either of you hungry? I think my mom dropped something off while I was out, 'cause that definitely wasn't there when I left." He rambled as he looked through the refrigerator.

Ken shook his head, then realized that Taichi couldn't see him so said, "No, thank you."

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, "Your mom? Your mom is still taking care of you? How old are you again?" The mahogany haired boy was grinning stupidly after he said it.

Taichi closed the frig, and gave Daisuke a hard look. "Man, who's letting you sleep in his apartment tonight? Should you really be making fun of him right now?" Daisuke laughed. "You think I'm kidding? I'll kick your ass out, man."

Daisuke's expression went serious, and he stared at Taichi wide-eyed. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, try me." Taichi replied, and Daisuke apologized quickly for what he'd said. Then Taichi smiled and said, "Thank you. But, seriously, have I ever kicked you out?" Daisuke shook his head, his expression going from serious to smiling.

"No, but you seemed upset... So I thought..." Taichi gave him a 'don't be stupid' look, and Daisuke laughed. "Okay, geez. I get the point."

Taichi's attention went from Daisuke to Ken. "So what're you doing with Daisuke? I didn't think he had any friends." Daisuke huffed and stuck a tongue out at Taichi, making the brunet laugh. "Oh, I get it. He's paying you."

Ken laughed and shook his head. "No. There's just some problems at home."

The brunet nodded, even though he didn't really know what the boy was talking about. Why couldn't they stay at Dai's? "We can't stay with my parents. You know my dad, he's an asshole." Daisuke cut in, reading Taichi's thoughts.

Then it all hit Taichi. His eyes widened, and he voiced his realization. "Your dad knows." He said, it wasn't a question. He looked at Ken. "And you're Dai's... Holy shit."

[tbc]

Aero: Yes, another sucky place to stop. But you know, I could write a whole damn story based on Dai and Ken's situation. I don't know if I should be starting another story though. I have two already, plus, I have some shorts I need to get posted. ::sighs:: Damn it. Well, please review! -Ciao 


	7. Seventh

Disclaimer - Do you think I would be writing this right now if I owned Digimon? Here's a hint, it looks kind of like, 'no'. Pretty simple, huh?

A/N: I shouldn't be writing. I should be working on my site, so I can finally open it. ^^;; No, instead I'm here spoiling everyone because I update too damn much... And I'm actually just about to give in and just write a damn lemon on FFN and just rate it R. I'm getting very frustrated with myself, can you tell? Anyway, read on...

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Seven**

"Your dad isn't going to come looking for you, is he?" Taichi asked. "Because wouldn't this be the first place he looked?" Taichi didn't feel the need to get his ass kicked right now. He'd about had enough of people's shit. Daisuke shook his head.

"No, you have nothing to worry about." He said, though, Taichi still didn't believe him. He nodded anyway.

There was a short silence between the three men, Taichi couldn't do anything but stare at Ken. He was trying to figure out if Daisuke had ever said anything about him. He knew him and Daisuke were together, but he couldn't remember Daisuke ever saying anything about him. He would feel awful if he had and Taichi didn't remember. "So, how'd your dad find out?" The brunet asked finally.

Daisuke sighed and Ken shrugged. "I don't really know. I came home from Ken's and the minute I walked in the door he was forbidding me to never see him again." The mahogany haired boy spat out angrily. "So, I said fuck off and left." Taichi nodded, but that still didn't explain why Ken was with him. He looked at Ken pointedly.

"So what about you? What's your story?" Taichi asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. They were all in the kitchen of Taichi's apartment.

Ken shrugged. "My parents aren't ever home to even care." He said simply. Taichi got the hint that he shouldn't push, though the brunet wanted more than ever to just asked more questions and demand more answers.

Daisuke cleared his throat trying to keep the air from getting any thicker. "So, did you see that guy again?"

With a sigh, Taichi stood from his seat. He really didn't want to talk about the blonde right now. He had gone through so many emotions all day. First there was confusion, then hurt, then sadness, and now he was angry. What gave Yamato the right to lash out at Taichi like that? What had Taichi done to him? Absolutely nothing, that's what. He was almost angry enough to march over to Yamato's and demand what the hell his problem was. Almost. Taichi just shrugged off Daisuke's question. He hoped the boy would get the hint to step off.

"He did something again, didn't he?" Daisuke continued ignoring Taichi's body language. "He didn't hit you again, did he?" Taichi sighed as the questions came tumbling out of Daisuke's mouth. 

He massaged his forehead with his hand and said, "He never _hit_ me, Dai. I don't feel like talking about it." He looked at the two boys in front of him, he sighed. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I have to go to work tomorrow." Taichi walked over to a closet and grabbed a blanket for the two boys. As he threw it at Daisuke, he said, "You guys can fight over the couch, or both sleep on the couch, or whatever. I don't really care." He locked the front door, and started for his bedroom.

"You mean we don't get _your_ bed?" Daisuke called after him with mock disgust and surprise. Ken laughed at the comment, the first noise he'd made since he answered Taichi's question.

"Daisuke, don't make me kick your ass." Taichi called back, he was already in bed and getting comfortable.

When Taichi dragged himself out of bed he cursed his job. He cursed it twenty times, then he cursed himself for ever getting the job. He hadn't gotten much sleep. Every time he would close his eyes he would see images of the blue-eyed beauty. Even when Yamato wasn't around, Taichi was aroused. The mere thought of the blonde got him horny, all someone had to do was say something that could be related to the blonde. Not even, because anything he thought about went back to the blonde somehow. Taichi really didn't need to be going through some hormonal teenage girl bullshit right now.

The last time he ever went through something like this was in highschool, when he had a crush on a soccer player from another school. Yeah, that had been interesting. They had messed around a little bit. That was when Taichi got his first blow job. Taichi stopped himself from thinking any further. He didn't need to be reminiscing right now, especially about his first blow job.

He glanced at the couch, at first he couldn't figure out who the boy laying next to Daisuke was. He studied the boy's profile, the sunlight shining in through the window danced across his pale face. His blue hair reflected the sunlight oddly but in an angelic way. He wondered if there was more to the boy than met the eye. Taichi knew there had to be. "Why are you staring at him?" Came Daisuke's voice snapping Taichi out of his thoughts. He looked at Daisuke, studying him. When Daisuke raised his eyebrows, Taichi realized he was supposed to answer. The brunet answered with a shrug. What was he supposed to say? Why kind of question was, 'why are you staring at him'?

Taichi walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He wouldn't have time to stop to get some elsewhere. He watched as Daisuke unwrapped himself from the blanket him and Ken had used. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He scratched the back from his neck as he stared at Taichi. The brunet joined him at the table once he was finished getting the coffee going. "What's on your mind?" He asked as he sat down.

Daisuke sighed. "I'm just... I'm making things worse." He said, which didn't make any sense to Taichi. "Running away doesn't solve anything, I should--"

"Your dad's a prick, everyone knows that. He's a homophobic prick, and if he think he's protecting you from becoming gay... It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Daisuke didn't say anything just stared at his hands in his lap, so Taichi continued. "Dai, you're welcome here any time... Day, night, rain or shine." He knew that's what the mahogany haired boy wanted to hear. He wanted reassurance that Taichi wasn't going to tell him to get out, kicking him to the curb. Not just him, but Ken as well.

Daisuke looked up at the brunet finally. "I know you're busy... And I know you don't need--" Taichi shook his head, cutting the boy off again.

"Are you going to argue whether or not you're going to stay? Well, there's no need to argue because you're staying whether you like it or not." He stated simply, making Daisuke laugh. Then he opened his mouth to say something, but Taichi cut him off once again. "Ken's staying as well."

Then there was silence. Like the last sentence ended all open conversation. Taichi looked down at his watch and sighed. He was going to be late for work, but only by about an hour. "His parents want to move again. That's why he's here. He doesn't want to move, and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he did."

Taichi hadn't been expecting that. But, again? "What do you mean again?" Daisuke sighed as he rested his head in his palm.

"They never stay in the same place for more than a year, I don't know why, but they're moving once again. He told me yesterday while I was over his house, so when I got home and my father gave me a reason to leave I was more than happy to go. I went and got Ken, then came here." Daisuke sighed again, and looked at Ken's sleeping form on the couch. Then he looked back at Taichi. "I can't let him leave."

[tbc]

Aero: Please review! Okay, I want to say a couple of things, and I can just hear everyone groan, 'god, more of her randomness'. First of all, Ken and Dai are only seventeen. Yes, I know it said Taichi is twenty-three, and yes I realize that Dai and Ken are only three (or four?) years younger than Taichi. But, work with me, okay? I couldn't have Dai and Ken living with their parents at twenty years old. Hopefully no one is too upset that I kind of changed things? Besides this is AU, I can do that, I'm the author. Just, don't stop reviewing or reading because of it, okay? I would have to cry if anyone did, and believe me, I would. ^^;; Also, I'm still debating whether or not to write a Daiken/Kensuke side story to this, like I need to start something else. ^^;; Anyway, please review? -Ciao


	8. Eighth

Disclaimer - Do you think I would be writing this right now if I owned Digimon? Here's a hint, it looks kind of like, 'no'. Pretty simple, huh?

A/N: Back with another chapter! Aren't you all overwhelmed with happiness? Ha!

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Eight**

Taichi was going to pull his hair out if the blonde showed up at his work again. He would pull out every strand of his chocolate brown hair. Every. Single. One. The blonde was so frustrating to even think about. He was still a little upset from the previous day. He had been fine with his unbelievably boring life before the blonde came along. Yeah, perfectly fine. When he had said that he wanted something unexpected to happen in his life, he didn't mean a hot blonde who had the worst temper he'd ever seen.

The brunet sighed as he collapsed into the chair behind his desk. He prayed for an easy day, he was too damn tired to do anything that took any kind of thought process. Especially since the only thing that had been on his mind for the past three days was the blonde. There wasn't any more room for anything else. There was a quick knock at his office door, and he groaned. He knew what had to be waiting for him on the other side of that door. It was either the blonde or more work. He thought about not answering, but then thought against it. "Come in." He said quietly.

The door opened and revealed a young woman. Taichi looked up at her pitifully. "There's someone here to see you." Taichi sighed.

"I was afraid of that." He said to himself, and the woman arched an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and said, "Bring them in." A blonde walked in a moment later, and the brunet sighed. He really didn't want to talk to Yamato right now. When the blonde looked up, Taichi's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?" It escaped his mouth before he even had time to think.

"Taichi, right?" The blonde asked, and Taichi nodded. "You remember me--Takeru?" The brunet nodded again. "I just wanted to talk with you about a few things."

Taichi arched an eyebrow. "Things? What type of things? I don't even know you, what is there to talk about?" He was very confused. The blonde didn't look like he was there for anything that had to do with Taichi and his job. He watched Takeru intently, the blonde had his complete attention.

"Yamato." At the mention of the blue-eyed beauty's name, Taichi's eyes widened. That was something he hadn't been expecting. Then it hit him, Takeru was Yamato's younger brother. Why hadn't he realized it before? How could he not of realized it before? How dense can one person be? _Obviously pretty dense_, the brunet thought. "Don't start something you aren't going to finish." Takeru said pointedly, snapping Taichi out of his thoughts. He looked at the blonde, very confused.

"I'm not going to finish? What's that supposed to mean? I haven't started anything." As the words fell out of Taichi's mouth, the blonde shook his head.

Takeru sighed. "Look, Yamato, he... Taichi, he doesn't need someone hanging around if they aren't going to stick around." Taichi arched an eyebrow, then Takeru shook his head. "That didn't come out right." He sighed. "Yamato... Yamato's got some... Some problems." Taichi had no clue as to what the blonde was talking about. He wasn't making any sense. "Don't play around with him. He needs someone he can depend on, someone that won't run away." Takeru stared at Taichi as the brunet stared back at him. Then the blonde shook his head. "You know what, nevermind. I don't know why I even came."

As Takeru started to walk out the door, Taichi finally found his voice. "Wait!" He called, and Takeru turned back to him. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, but... But, I want to understand. I feel like you're telling me that I need to marry him or something, which I highly doubt will happen, but I know that can't possibly be what you're trying to say." 

Takeru sighed, and sat back down in the seat across from Taichi. "I'm not saying anything like that. I'm saying that he doesn't have anybody, everyone's run away."

"What about you?" Taichi urged. Now he knew what Takeru was trying to say, it was all coming to him at once. It scared him. And what scared him more was that he wanted to be there for Yamato, in every and any way he could.

The blonde shook his head. "He shut me out a long time ago." Taichi felt like he couldn't breathe, that he needed to go for a walk and think. Now it felt like he was part of a bigger plan. That something much bigger was going to happen, and that he couldn't get himself out of it even if he wanted to. "I know he can be weird at times... But, I think you can help him. You've _got_ to help him."

_You've got to help him._ Were the blonde's words. It kept repeating in Taichi's head. _You've got to help him._ What was he supposed to do? Yamato obviously wanted nothing to do with him. If he did he wouldn't of snapped at him like that, right? He knew that he was giving Taichi the idea that he didn't want him around, right? Right!? Taichi debated on stopping at the blonde's apartment. He didn't stop though, what would he say? 'Hey, your brother stopped by my work. Asked me to look after you.' Yeah, right. Like that even sounded remotely exceptable.

The brunet couldn't help but feel like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe; his palms were sweating and it was starting to piss him off. He felt like a burden had been pushed upon him and he couldn't do anything about it, like he had agreed the moment Takeru walked into the office. Like hell he had. He hadn't said anything. But, it was like an unspoken agreement, and now Yamato was Taichi's problem. The brunet winced at the thought. How could any person be a 'problem'? He'd made it sound like Yamato was an inanimate object, and he wasn't at all.

When Taichi walked into his apartment he was met with Daisuke and Ken sitting on the couch fighting over the remote for the television. They didn't even notice him walk in. "Give it to me!" Daisuke whined and Ken raised an eyebrow. "Ken, give it to me!"

"Give what to you?" Taichi asked, his eyebrow arched. He knew exactly what the mahogany haired boy was talking about, but for anyone who didn't it would sound mighty dirty. Daisuke looked over at Taichi, who was in the kitchen.

"Tai, he won't give it to me!" Daisuke whine at him, giving the brunet a pitiful look. Then he shot a glare in Ken's direction.

Taichi walked over to the two, and patted Daisuke on the head. "That's between you two, buddy. I don't want any part of your sex life."

"I'm not talking about _that_! I'm talking about the remote! Make him give me the remote!" He said; then added, "Smartass."

Ken laughed as did Taichi, then the dark haired boy handed the remote to Daisuke. Taichi shook his head as Daisuke started to whine about something else Ken started doing. Then he tuned the both of them out. He wanted to go see Yamato, but he didn't know if he should. He couldn't decide if he was in the mood to walk on egg shells (A/N: sorry about the cliche).

"TAAAIII!" Daisuke's voice snapped the brunet out of this thoughts. He looked at Daisuke, an alarmed expression on his face. Daisuke noticed this and said, "Relax, you just weren't paying attention." Then Taichi glared at the boy, but he ignored it. "As I was saying: did you see your guy today?" At this Taichi sighed, he really didn't feel like talking about it.

"My guy?" He question, not enthused. "No." He walked into his room, and called out to the two boys. "I'm going to bed, lock up before you go to sleep."

"'Kay!" He heard Daisuke call back. 

Not a minute after his head hit the pillow, his was asleep. It didn't feel like he was asleep for more than minute before his alarm when off either. How ironic. He left his apartment right away, Daisuke and Ken were still asleep, and he wanted to stop by Yamato's to see how he was doing. 

Taichi knocked on the door five times, and waited for almost ten minutes. He didn't want to leave without seeing the blonde though. He knew he had to be inside the apartment, so he took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. He opened the door, but saw nothing. The blonde wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked all the way into the apartment and closed the door. He knew he was basically breaking into someone's house, but, he wasn't really if the front door was unlocked and he knew the person, right? 

The first door he came to he glanced in. The bathroom; it was empty. The second door he came to was closed. He took another deep breath and opened it. Yamato's bedroom; it wasn't empty. Taichi gasped as glass shattered.

[tbc]

Aero: I'm starting to make this a habit, aren't I? Sorry. Well, please review! You guys have been great! ^^ -Ciao


	9. Ninth

Disclaimer - I own Taichi and Daisuke, didn't you all know? Hmph, let me dream, alright? Just leave me be!

A/N: This is my favorite chapter, I don't know why though. Lots of Taichi and Yamato interaction in this one! ^^ Enjoy!

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Nine**

Taichi gasped as glass shattered. The first thought that went through the brunet's mind was, holy shit, he's jumped out a window. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't see anything. Then he heard, "What the hell do you want?" That's when he opened his eyes, he felt rather sheepish for thinking they were open the whole time. But, then he did remember closing them quickly after he heard the shattering of glass. He looked at Yamato, who was sitting on the floor. He was surrounded by shards of glass. They weren't from the window though, so what were they from? "Is there a reason you're in my house?" The question snapped Taichi out of this thoughts.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Taichi questioned back ignoring the blonde's first two question. He started to swiftly walk over to the blonde until he held a hand up making Taichi stop abruptly.

"Stay the hell away from me." Yamato muttered quietly. "Just stay away."

Taichi took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. "What are you doing?" Yamato looked at him like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. The brunet felt awfully ignorant. He wished he could read the blonde's mind, he wouldn't be able to read anything though. He was too scared and worried to even move anymore. "Yama, what are you doing?" He said softer and gentler this time, hoping this type of method would work. The blonde looked like he was caught off guard at first, but then covered it up quickly.

"You don't have to." Yamato murmured to himself, and Taichi arched an eyebrow. What was the blonde talking about? He wasn't making any sense. "I don't want to..." What was he talking about? Taichi felt like someone was playing a trick on him. Here was this incredibly hot guy sitting on the floor surrounded by shards of glass talking like an insane psycho. "The mirror shattered." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but he sounded kind of surprised as well.

"How?" Taichi asked and Yamato looked up at him, his eyes wide. Taichi felt like he was going to be sick and throw up. Maybe he shouldn't of come? No, because what would Yamato have done if Taichi wouldn't of walked through that door? He could have possibly hurt himself or maybe even worse.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. It just... It shattered."

Taichi sighed. He wasn't going to press, Yamato seemed okay now. He walked over to him, the glass crunching under his sneakers. He bent down and grabbed Yamato's arm, lifting the man to his feet. The brunet stopped him from moving though. Yamato was bare foot, and stepping on the broken glass wouldn't have a good outcome. Instead, Taichi picked him up swiftly, one arm under the blonde's knees, the other behind his back. Yamato looked surprised, but Taichi ignored his expression. He was too worried about getting the blonde out of harms way. Once Taichi got Yamato out of the room, he set him down on his feet. "You should be more careful." He said as Yamato retreated to the kitchen.

Yamato didn't say anything. Taichi was worried about the blonde now more than ever. Was this something he was going to have to deal with every time he came over? Would he always have to be on guard around the blonde? Taichi finally realized that all Yamato was wearing was a pair of flannel pajama pants. Which he didn't look too bad in. Taichi shook his head clear of those thoughts though. He looked at his watched and realized that he was going to be late for work, once again. At this rate he was going to get fired, which would be the least of his problems.

Clearing his throat, Taichi offered, "You want to come to work with me?" Yamato looked at him, taken back by the offer. "I mean, if you don't want to--" Taichi added quickly, but the blue-eyed beauty cut him off.

"Just, let me get dressed." He replied, walking back into his room. Taichi watched him to make sure he wasn't going to hurt himself on the glass. Yamato walked over to the dresser and picked out a shirt and jeans. He pulled the shirt over his head, then looked over at Taichi, who was still watching him. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?"

Taichi's face went red immediately, he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. He disappeared out of the doorway though. He sat down at the kitchen table, the heat in his cheeks getting worse. Finally Yamato appeared, and much to Taichi's dismay with a smirk on his face. Taichi laughed nervously again, his face going a deeper shade of red.

In the car Taichi asked Yamato about the mirror again. But, the blonde's reply was the same. He didn't know. It didn't make any sense to Taichi. How could Yamato not know? The mirror didn't shatter because the blonde looked at it. Shit like that just doesn't happen. Yamato had to of broken it himself. Taichi winced at the thought, seven years bad luck. He didn't believe in superstitions though. Right now he had to figure out what he was going to tell his boss. He'd surely want to know why Yamato was accompanying him, but the brunet couldn't tell his _boss_ the real reason why Yamato was with him. Well, actually, maybe he should worry about getting fired, then worry about his excuse.

To Taichi's surprise his boss didn't say a word to him when he walked into the office. Which made Taichi's stomach flop. This only meant that he'd talked to him tomorrow. Taichi couldn't decided if he was overjoyed about the fact or dismayed. Taichi didn't go to Yamato's apartment when they left the office. Instead he went straight to his own apartment. He hoped he could convince the blonde to stay at his place for the night. Taichi didn't want him staying by himself. Yamato had just gave him a questioning look when they passed his apartment. When the apartment door opened and Taichi remember that he had two other people staying with him he cursed to himself. He had forgotten Daisuke and Ken were staying there. And he wasn't about to kick them out, but he wasn't going to tell Yamato he had to go home either.

At about nine o'clock Taichi mentioned Yamato should stay the night. It didn't surprise the brunet when he obliged. It had been what he was expecting, actually. Around nine thirty the blonde finally gave in and agreed to stay, 'just for the night, though,' he had said. Now Taichi was faced with a slight problem. Where was Yamato going to sleep? The couch was taken, and the only other place that was left was his own bed. He wasn't going to let the blonde sleep on the floor, so the bed was the only other option. Taichi sighed, "You take the bed," He ordered, and Yamato gave him a critical look. "I'll just sleep on the floor, no problem."

Yamato shook his head. "It's your bed, you sleep in it. I can sleep on the floor." When Taichi gave him a stern look he shook his head again. "I'm _not_ sleeping in your bed."

"Well, I'm _not_ letting you sleep on the floor." Taichi countered, he wasn't going to give in. He could be a stubborn asshole when he wanted to be.

The blue-eyed beauty sighed exasperatedly. "Just take the damn bed, quit being such an asshole."

"Fine, we're both sleeping in the bed." The sentence flew out of Taichi's mouth before he could stop it. But, Yamato seemed to except the suggestion, he nodded. Taichi sighed, he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to sleep in the same bed as the man that had been haunting his thoughts the last few days. Well, of course he did, but he didn't at the same time. He got very nauseous thinking about it. What if he had a freak out in the morning? Taichi hasn't been with the blonde for more than a couple of hours. Now he was going to be sleeping next to him? Maybe he was taking too big of a step. He shouldn't be jumping into something like this. But, what was _this_ exactly? He wasn't exactly sure. 

Then another thought ran through Taichi's mind. What if his mother showed up tomorrow morning? He hadn't seen her for a couple of days, meaning she would stop by in the next couple of days. The brunet smirked to himself, what would she do if she found her only son in bed with another man? She knew he was gay, but she had never actually witnessed Taichi doing anything with another guy. Taichi's thoughts halted then, he wasn't going to be doing anything with Yamato anyway.

Taichi sighed as he crawled into bed next to Yamato. He laid frozen in the bed, he couldn't relax. Not with the blonde laying next to him. He was hoping that other organs wouldn't start reacting either. That's all he needed, get aroused laying in bed next to the object of his affection, or would be affection. He stopped all thoughts after that because he felt himself starting to react, and he was going to make sure he wasn't going to get hard. He finally fell asleep about an hour and a half later, his body finally relaxing.

He felt like he was falling. Ever had a dream like that? The sensation you're falling? Then when you hit the ground you wake up, but you can't ever figure out why you don't actually hit the ground. Well, Taichi actually hit the ground this time, but not in his dream. He stared up at the ceiling from the floor. His back hurt from falling off the bed, or being pushed off. He wasn't quite sure which one had actually taken place. But his sensation of falling hadn't been a sensation at all, he had actually been falling. 

He pulled himself back onto the bed and glared at Yamato, who was glaring back. "What the heck is your problem?" The brunet asked irritably.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Yamato answered with a snort. Taichi looked at him, puzzled.

"I didn't touch you!" He defended, but Yamato's eyes said otherwise. "I didn't... Did I?"

Yamato snorted, and narrowed his eyes at Taichi. "Yes, you did. You have your own, touch yours." That did it, Taichi understood. The first thought that went through his head was, _I'd rather have you touch mine_, the next thought was, _and I'd rather touch yours_, but he shook his head free of those thoughts. He gave the blonde an apologetic look, but Yamato shook his head and got out of the bed. Taichi watched his retreating back as it left the room. He sighed, this was great, just great.

[tbc]

Aero: I tried not to make it such a cliffhanger this time, did I succeed? Well, would you mind reviewing? It would make me very happy! ^^ -Ciao


	10. Tenth

Disclaimer - I own Taichi and Daisuke, didn't you all know? Hmph, let me dream, alright? Just leave me be!

A/N: I feel so horrible, everyone's probably forgotten me and moved on! ::sobs:: I'm so sorry! ::checks calender:: I've been gone for a couple weeks. ::laughs:: Yes, I'm very pathetic. I need some friends, because mine suck... Main reason why I haven't updated. Does anyone have a friend they can spare? Anyway, if any of you like Taisuke, go read my new story! ^^ Because you love me oh-so-much? Yeah, I know I'm living in a fantasy. It even as some Taito! Only some though. ^^;; Enough randomness... Enjoy chapter ten!

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Ten**

Taichi didn't feel the need to leave the bed. It would be better if he stayed there anyway. Yamato was upset, or at least that's how it seemed, and Taichi didn't know how to explain himself. He had been sleeping, it had been a pretty good dream too until he was pushed off the bed. Now here he was laying in bed, alone. He kind of missed the warmth next to him. The brunet closed his eyes.

"Hey, Taichi?" Someone was shaking him, Taichi waved the person away, dismissing who ever it was. "Taichi, someone's here to see you... Your mom, I think." Taichi groaned and opened his eyes, he was met with Daisuke leaning over him. Daisuke stood up and said, "She's gushing over your 'new boyfriend'." Taichi stared at the boy for a few moments, confused. Then Daisuke figured a light bulb turned on, because his face finally showed realization. The brunet scrambled out of bed quickly, almost falling on his face from being tangled in the sheets.

The young man stumbled out of the bedroom, and his eyes fell on Yamato and his mother sitting on the couch. His mother's face animated and smiling about whatever the two were talking about. He couldn't see Yamato's face, so he didn't know how he was reacting to being bombarded with questions. "Mom," Taichi croaked out. He cleared his throat, and decided to try again. "Mom, what are you _doing_ here?"

The woman's face lit up when she heard her son's voice. "Oh, Taichi! Such a nice young man you've got here."

"Wha--Mom, no." he replied, shaking his head furiously. "He's not--It's not... Mom, you've got the wrong idea." His mother laughed, and dismissed his sentence with a wave.

"Nonsense, Taichi." She looked back to Yamato, and gave him a genuine smile. "Taichi hasn't had a boyfriend in such a long time, and I'm glad he finally does."

"Mom, stop--" the brunet started, but was silenced by his mother.

"Taichi, hush," she said, giving her son a hard look. She turned her attention back to Yamato as Taichi sighed. "He needs someone to take care of him, because god only knows I can't do it forever." Taichi watched as Yamato nodded, but he still couldn't see the blonde's face. Then she started on personal things. Like, Taichi's bad habits and his last boyfriend.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. "Mother, leave." He growled through clenched teeth, pointing to the door. The woman looked up at him questioningly. "Leave. Just get out." The look in her eyes changed, and now held worry. She got up from her spot on the couch, and walked towards Taichi.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asked, searching her son's eyes. His eyes softened instantly, and his arm dropped to his side. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Will you please leave, mom? Please?" he said. His voice sounded whiny, but he didn't care. "I'll call you later, okay? Just, please leave." He saw the defeat in her eyes and felt horrible. He sighed when she walked out the door. He almost went after her because he knew she'd be upset the rest of the day if he didn't. But, Yamato's voice stopped him.

"That was really rude, you know."

Taichi looked over at him, and sighed again. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He knew he had to right to snap at Yamato, but he was upset now. He upset his own mother, because he's a jackass and is scared about what Yamato would think about what she said. Then he didn't go after her to straighten everything out when he should have. Snapping at Yamato had helped, a little. Though, in the long run would probably hurt him more.

Yamato turned to Taichi. "You should never be rude to your mother, or any adult for that matter. Didn't you learn anything when you were a child?"

Taichi glared at Yamato. "Shut the hell up, I don't need that shit from you." he hesitated. "I am an adult." Yamato stood from his spot on the couch, and walked towards Taichi. He planted himself right in front of the shorter man.

"You're not an adult when you act like that." 

Taichi opened his mouth to say something back, but then thought twice about it and shut his mouth. It was better he didn't say anything at all then say something that would push Yamato over the edge. Daisuke looked back and forth between the two, his eyes finally stopping on Taichi. "Tai, we're just... We're gonna go out." He looked at Yamato and continued. "We'll be back later, okay? Ken needs to get something anyway." Taichi nodded his reply, his eyes never leaving Yamato's. Daisuke nodded and grabbed Ken's hand, dragging him out of the apartment.

When Taichi heard the click of the door closing he stumbled back away from Yamato. He sighed, he looked up at Yamato. "I just wanted her to stop." the brunet stated weakly. "How many times did I ask her to stop?"

Yamato shrugged. After a moment he let out a quiet laugh, and Taichi arched an eyebrow at him. "I even tried to tell her I wasn't your boyfriend, but she was so excited she didn't listen." he let out another chuckle before saying, "She must really worry about you." Taichi shrugged, his eyes studying his feet. They had become so intriguing. "It doesn't make a difference, you know." the blonde said finally. Taichi glanced up at him. "You being gay; it doesn't bother me. Why should it?"

The brunet just shrugged again. He stared at his feet intently. Finally he looked up at Yamato. "It wasn't just that though. It was just everything that came out of her mouth, you know." Yamato just shrugged in return.

When he got back from Taking Yamato home, he collapsed on the couch. The day gone well, minus the incident that morning. He'd gotten through a day without Yamato have one of his, what Taichi now called, conniption fits. That didn't mean he didn't worry about it all day, but he was glad that he actually got through the day without one. He wondered where Daisuke and Ken were as his eyes closed and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

The morning sun was beating down on his face when he awoke. He glanced around the room when he opened his eyes and realized he was in his own bed. _How did that happen?_ he thought, dragging himself out of bed. He walked out into the living room and found Daisuke sprawled out on the couch. Taichi knew something was missing, just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He shrugged and got ready for work. He'd worry about it later.

His day at work was uneventful since Yamato didn't show up, but it wasn't like Taichi wanted him to. No, not at all. He wasn't hopeful every time someone would knock on his door. Nope. When he got home he noted that Daisuke wasn't there. _Hm, oh well._ he thought as he jumped in the shower. He walked out into the living room in just a towel after his shower. He picked up the phone and dialed Yamato's number. On the third ring he was about to hang up, but then heard. "Hello?" Taichi didn't recognize the voice as Yamato's.

"Hi, um... Is Yama there?" he asked hesitantly. 

[tbc]

Aero: This chapter kind of sucked. I don't know, I just don't like it. Hm. Well, please review! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! ^^ -Ciao


	11. Eleventh

Disclaimer - If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be here right now... I'd be off doing better things. ^^

A/N: ::laughs:: Some of you are very impatient. ::stares pointedly:: But, that's okay. ^^ I've decided that... I'm not going to write anymore of BTC. ::laughs:: No, just kidding. Ha, I've decided that I will most likely write a Daiken/Kensuke side story after I finish this. Yes, and I just had to tell you all that. Because once I finish this I'll only have my Taisuke...Well, and Inhibitions, but I've got a bit of writer's block on that. So, I need something else to write. And I might possibly be starting another Taito, but I'm not sure yet. ::shrugs:: Alright, you will all be happy to know this chapter contains... Nah, I'll let you read and find out yourselves. ::grins:: And I may make some people a little pissed too.

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Eleven**

"Who?" the voice asked, the first thing Taichi thought was he'd dialed the wrong number. But, that couldn't be it. He'd dialed it enough times that he should know what it was. Well, he never actually dialed it till now, but you know, whatever... He'd gotten to the last number numerous times, just never hit it. Because he was chicken, so he always hung up. So his second thought was, they were asking because they were expecting another name? Maybe?

"Uh... Yama." he said again, this time saying it a little slower. When he got the same reply, though this time it was more annoyed and more obvious, he sighed exasperatedly. "Yamato! Can I speak to Yamato!" What had been the big deal? Yama was shorter for Yamato? What was the guy's problem? And since when was there anyone at Yamato's apartment besides Taichi? True Taichi hadn't known him that long, but still, it was eight o'clock at night, who would be visiting the blonde at this time of night? Taichi isn't jealous. No, he isn't, so stop thinking he is.

Finally Yamato picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said, and the first thing that left Taichi mouth was,

"Who was that?" He said it too quickly, he knew he said it too quickly. He made it sound like he was jealous. His voice hadn't been relaxed, it had been tight and edgy. He sounded upset, which wasn't the case at all. 

"I don't think that's any of your business." Yamato calmly replied back. It was true too. It wasn't any of Taichi business, but that wasn't going to stop him. Taichi could feel the attachment he had towards Yamato. He felt like he'd gotten a new puppy, fell in love with it, then the landlord came and told him he couldn't keep it. But, this guy that picked up the phone, how was he going to take his puppy--erm, Yamato. Not his of course, definitely not _his_ Yamato. 

When Taichi didn't say anything, Yamato asked, "Is there a reason you're calling me?" His voice sounded bored, and for some reason that hit Taichi hard. The question alone kind of hurt Taichi. The brunet shook it off though, he didn't want the blonde to know he was getting to him.

"No, I just... Um, was bored." he stuttered out, he could feel his heart beating in his ears. Why was he so nervous? He was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't of called because he was still thinking about that guy that had picked up the phone. He wanted to know who it had been so bad, but Yamato wasn't volunteering the information. 

Taichi heard Yamato sigh exasperatedly and he winced. "Look, I have to go." the blonde said through clenched teeth, which only made Taichi wince again. The brunet nodded even though Yamato couldn't see him.

"Right." he said, melancholy could be heard in his voice. "Sorry." There was a soft click and Taichi sighed. He set the phone back down on the receiver. That conversation hadn't gone like he wanted. And now he just felt horrible, and not much had even been said. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping when he went to bed. He stood there thinking for a few minutes, but then finally came to a decision.

Taichi walked into his bedroom and put on some clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his keys and wallet on the way out of the apartment.

He didn't know what he was doing. He must have left his brain at work because this was just stupid. Yamato had obviously not wanted to talk to him or see, but here he was standing in front of his apartment door trying to knock. Yes, trying. He'd been trying for the past twenty minutes, but he couldn't get up the courage to make his knuckles connect with the wood. It was a simple concept, just hit your knuckle on the wood three times. But, for some reason his brain wasn't doing it. It had just shut down, so he couldn't go back home either... His feet wouldn't move.

Finally his hand lifted, he took a deep breath, a moved his hand to knock on the door. When his knuckles were merely an inch away the door opened, and Taichi pulled his hand back like he'd been burned. He looked up at the man standing before him. He was handsome, which made Taichi jealous. He didn't know why though. He smiled at Taichi as he walked passed him to get out of the apartment. Taichi just stared straight ahead at Yamato, who was giving him a death glare.

When the man had finally entered the elevator and the ding rang out, the two men were still staring at each other. In one swift fluid movement Yamato grabbed the front of Taichi shirt and pulled him into the apartment. He slammed the door with his free hand, then slammed Taichi against the cold wood. "What the hell?" he growled lowly. 

Taichi still couldn't figure out how the blonde was so strong. But, then the pain rushed through his body; his eyes closed automatically, trying to rid the pain away. When he reopened his eyes, Yamato's face was mere centimeters away from his. What Taichi did next caught them both off guard. He tilted his head to one side and leaned forward--catching Yamato's lips with his. He watched Yamato's eyes widen, staring at his own wide eyes. When the blonde's eyes closed, Taichi's did automatically. The brunet felt lightheaded, his heart beating in his ears. 

The blonde pulled away first, though Taichi knew he wouldn't of been able to pull away anyway. Yamato still had him against the door. Taichi kept his eyes closed as he panted, breathless. When he finally caught his breath he opened his eyes and was met by cold blue ones. That was all he could see after that. Yamato's eyes captivated him. He didn't realize what was going on until Yamato was shoving him out of the apartment. Taichi back hit the opposite wall in the hallway. His eyes wide as the door slammed. His head fell back against the wall, his eyes closing tightly. He tried to push back the tears that welled up in his eyes, and almost succeeded until a stray tear fell. He sniffled and said, "Sorry." His quiet voice echoed through the dead hallway. 

He drove home, his expression lifeless. When he walk into his apartment he saw Daisuke laying on the couch; Ken was missing. He would have questioned it, but he wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep. Maybe it would all turn out to be a dream. He felt so embarrassed and maybe a little broken hearted? No, because how could he be? Yamato wasn't anything to him, nothing. 

Taichi crawled into bed, a buried his face into his pillow. After a few minutes he felt the bed shift. He looked over at the person crawling into his bed. Daisuke. His eyes shown in the moonlight, they were glossy and Taichi could tell he'd been crying. Daisuke stared at him, and Taichi knew that he could tell he'd been crying as well. That night both boys fell into restless sleep.

When Taichi awoke, his bed was empty. He didn't want to get out of bed, so instead he yelled, "Hey, Dai!?" When he didn't get a reply he came to the conclusion that Daisuke had left.

He felt like shit, his head ached. His whole body ached. But most of all his heart ached. He sighed shakily, now he knew it wasn't a dream. He was hoping it had been. He got out of bed and got ready for work.

After work he went and seen his mom. When she asked him what was wrong he just said that it was nothing. She gave him a sympathetic look, she knew the look in Taichi's eyes. It had been the same look he had when he broke up with his last boyfriend, but she just hugged him tightly.

He felt like he was being stupid. Why was he upset over something that he shouldn't be? He felt like he'd been smacked across the face numerous times, and the stinging just kept getting worse. He felt like it should be thundering and lightening and raining so damn hard that it stings your body. He felt like everyone should be sad and depressed. He wished the numbness would go away.

But, the numbness never did. Not even after a week of the incident. He performance at work at decreased enormously, and all he did was sleep when he got home. Daisuke hadn't come back since the night he crawled into Taichi's bed. The brunet knew he should be worried, but he couldn't do anything. He mind had shut down. He could remember the door slamming, and that had given him the hint. The hint that Yamato wanted nothing more to do with him. And that had hurt, it made his heart ache just thinking about it.

His boss came up to him one day telling him to take a vacation. So now all he did was sit at home, his boss told him to take as much time as he wanted. If it were up to Taichi, he'd never go back to work. 

About a week an a half later, the phone rang. It hadn't rung for days, so Taichi jumped when the god-forbidding sound hit his ears. He picked it up slowly, hoping against hope that it was the blonde. "Hello?" he said, surprised that his voice even worked.

[tbc]

Aero: I actually like this chapter. Even though I don't think it's one of my better chapters. O_o Anyway, please review! I can't wait to get the next chapter out! I'm so excited! ^^;; Well, hit that little button and tell me what you think! -Ciao


	12. Twelfth

Disclaimer - Nope, still don't own Digimon. Come back tomorrow.

A/N: Hey all! ::waves excitedly:: This story has kind of made a wrong turn and gotten itself into some rough terrain, and hopefully I can fix that. It seems like it kind of started writing itself, which wasn't supposed to happen. I'm trying my hardest right now trying to get it back to where it's supposed to be. So be patient with me through this chapter, okay? And, I'm going to do something different this time around, I'm gonna reply to reviews because I got some pretty interesting ones. ::raises eyebrow::

Kuroi Neko1: I'm glad you like angst... You probably wouldn't be reading this fic if you didn't. ^^ I'm so glad you like it though!

Sillie: Everyone keeps asking about Dai and Ken. ::laughs:: Glad you like it, and maybe you'll find something about them later. ^^

nEo-cHaN: Don't cry, please. ::laughs:: Is everyone that worried about Dai? Ha, I feel so special you like it! ^^;; And, I'm trying, but going to fail miserably, not to say anything about what you should update. ::coughs:: Kukachi--I mean, um... ::laughs nervously::

vialana: I always look forward to you reviews. ^^;; Wee, you like it? Fabulous! ^^

Nine1: ::laughs:: You're too smart some times, I swear. I'm glad my excitement made you excited, lol. Glad you like it!

Gay Witch: Impatient isn't bad. ::laughs:: I'm worried that if I don't give you some Taito soon you'll go insane though! ^^ So I'm updating just for you. ::laughs:: 'Cause I would feel awful if I was the reason you went crazy. I'm very glad like it, I always look forward to your reviews as well.

Youkai Kuronue: ::laughs hysterically:: I think you've given me the most interesting review I've ever read. Yes, I like Dai very much... So please don't hurt him. You're just taking everyone I like hostage, aren't you? ::laughs:: I'm glad you like it though! Very much!

LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow: I'm sorry I left off there! I know how horrible cliffhangers can be. ::shrugs:: I don't want to kill you though, so here's the next chapter! Glad you like it! ^^

I know there's more of you, but I was going by memory... And don't ask how I did that because I can barely remember what color my shirt was yesterday. ::laughs:: How embarrassing, just ignore that. ^^;; I love all of you though, and I don't usually reply to reviews, but I got so many that just made me laugh and smile and jump around the room like an idiot, lol. So I _had_ to reply. ::hugs reviewers:: Also, my site is finally opened, I don't know if you all know! But, it's at a new url (look in my profile for the link or here: boy-loving. org/taito). And I think you should go sign the guestbook and leave me comments in my blog. Because I know you all love my randomness. ::laughs:: Right, I know that's a lie.

Anyway, with no further ado... Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Twelve**

"Hello?" the brunet greeted, surprised his voice sounded normal. There was a dark silence on the other end of the line, and Taichi sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this." he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for the caller to hear. Though, it was a lie. He had all the time in the world, but he didn't want to waste it talking to silence. "I highly doubt you called to just hear me breathe, so why don't you hang up your damn phone and try the number again." When he still got no reply or even any sign of life on the other end, he said, "I'm going to hang up... in three... two... one..."

"....Wait." he heard just before he took the phone away from his ear. He eyed the phone suspiciously as if the person calling could see him.

"Who is this?" he asked, the suspicion was evident in his voice. He heard a sigh, but no answer. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked venomously. "Because you know, I'm really not in the mood."

"Open your front door." the voice said lowly.

Taichi almost laughed at how absurd it sounded. A slight laugh escaped him as he said, "Okay, psycho. I'll do that right away... What are you gonna do, shoot me?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Just open your damn door, asshole." the voice couldn't be mistaken, and Taichi almost asked him to repeat what he'd just said to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then his eyes darkened as he started for the door leading to the hallway.

"I'm gonna kick whoever's ass that is screwing with me." he muttered to the person on the phone. "It's not even remotely funny. Dai, I swear I'll kick your ass."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end. "Will you just open your damn door already? I'm getting strange looks."

Taichi hung up the phone, and stared at the door like it was going to fly open and reveal a three headed monster. He made his way to the door slowly. He stared at it for a few seconds before his right hand grabbed the knob. He twisted it slowly and pulled it opened. He hid behind the door as he opened it, feeling childish for acting this way. He peaked around the door and met azure blue eyes. He gasped and looked away as if he'd been burned by them.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Taichi scrambled from behind the door scratching the back of his head. He cleared his throat and said, "What're you doing here?"

The blonde shrugged. "I had Takeru drop me off, um," he shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I hope you don't mind?" He looked up the brunet.

Taichi shook his head furiously. "No!" he said quickly. It echoed down the hallway, and he looked away from the blonde, his face flushing. He cleared his throat and said, "No, it's fine. Here," he opened the door and let Yamato in. "Make yourself at home." The blonde smiled at him gratefully. 

Taichi was totally unprepared as to what left the blonde's mouth minutes after he entered the apartment. "I'm sorry." he said, looking down at his feet. The brunet just stared at him, his mouth gaping. "I was upset, and you didn't help." Yamato shifted uncomfortably under Taichi gaze. But, after a few moments the brunet was grinning. He didn't care what the blonde had meant about him not helping, he was just happy that it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Really?" he asked stupidly. He knew he sounded like a moron, but it was almost too good to be true. The blonde nodded, and it took everything in the brunet not to jump around the apartment dancing. Instead he just nodded and said, "It's fine. Haven't really thought about it that much anyway." He watched as Yamato's eyes flashed, but then it was gone. He didn't know what it was, but he hadn't liked it. The first thing Taichi thought was, 'he's going to have a conniption fit'. So he braced himself for what was to come next. But, nothing came.

He opened one eye and stared at Yamato. The blonde was giving him a knowing look but it was also apologetic. Taichi sighed, both of his eyes opening. He gave Yamato an apologetic look as well. "So," he started, he looked around the room; anywhere but at the blonde standing before him. "Why were you upset that day then?"

"Family issues." Yamato said with a shrug. Taichi wanted to ask what kind, but didn't. "Stupid stuff that got me upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

You know, if Taichi had been thinking straight it probably would have dawned on him that it didn't make much sense. Well, in his mind it wouldn't have. But, he was so happy that Yamato didn't hate him that he didn't even think about it. Well, not until the blonde left.

He was laying in bed wondering about Daisuke and what had happened to make him crawl into bed with him the week before. It had been so bizarre because he looked about that same as Taichi had. His face was tear streaked, meaning something happened. And Taichi didn't even doubt that it had something to do with Ken. Which brought him to start thinking about the quiet boy. He seemed so reserved and shy. He couldn't figure out how he put up with Daisuke, especially since their personalities were totally different.

Different personalities. That made Taichi think of Yamato. He smiled and stretched in bed, the blanket falling around his lower waist. He thought about what the blonde had said about being upset. He was having family problems. Did that mean that the guy at his apartment had been some kind of relative? Taichi hoped so. Maybe his father? Oh, Taichi truly hoped it had been. Then his thoughts went deeper and things started to not make sense.

Yamato said that he took it out on Taichi, but he took it out on Taichi after Taichi kissed him. He couldn't help but think that that couldn't have been it. The blonde had kissed _back_. So he obviously had liked it somewhat. But, if he was upset about his 'family issues', he wouldn't have pulled him into the apartment in the first place. He would have slammed the door and told him to go the fuck home. Taichi sighed, he really hated being confused. He decided to give up trying to figure out Yamato for now. His thoughts went back to Daisuke.

He was really worried about the mahogany haired boy. He hadn't seen him for almost a week, and he didn't know where to contact him. He thought about calling his parents, but then they would ask Taichi questions if they didn't know where he was. Taichi didn't want that. He just hoped that Daisuke would show himself soon, because Taichi was ready to pull his hair out worrying about the kid. 

Taichi stared up at the ceiling, thoughts zooming through his mind. A quiet knock snapped him out of his trance though. He sat there for a few seconds waiting to see if it would do it again because he thought it was just his imagination, but then he heard the knock again. He crawled out of bed, clad in just red boxers. He walk out into the living room area and towards the door. There was another soft knock just before he opened it. Behind it stood a very wet Daisuke. Taichi stared at the shivering boy before grabbing him and pulling him into the apartment.

"What are you doing, Dai?" he asked worriedly. Daisuke just shivered, so Taichi took charge. "Take those wet clothes off, I'll give you some of mine to wear." The boy opened his mouth to protest, but Taichi shook his head. "Don't argue, Daisuke, just do it." The boy nodded and took off his wet jacket. As he stripped down, Taichi went back into his room and grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants. 

When he walked back out into the living room, Daisuke was still taking his wet clothes off. Then Taichi realized there weren't any lights on, so he turned on a nearby lamp. He handed Daisuke the clothes and pushed him into the bathroom. "Take a hot shower." he ordered and Daisuke nodded.

Taichi was sitting on the couch looking very tired when Daisuke walked out of the bathroom in Taichi's clothes. "I didn't think you'd still be up." he said to Taichi when he realized the man hadn't gone to bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." the brunet replied standing from his position on the couch. "I've been worried, Dai. Where have you been?"

Daisuke gave the older man a weak smile. He was glad that Taichi cared so much. "You sound like my mom." Taichi laughed. "I just, I dunno. I needed to think." the mahogany haired boy admitted vaguely. Taichi nodded. 

"So you decided to show up around two in the morning? Nice, Dai." the brunet offered a smile though, he was just joking.

Daisuke bit his lip. "I'm sorry I woke you--" Taichi dismissed his apology with a wave of his hand. 

"Oh, Dai. You're welcome here anytime, day or night. I wasn't sleeping anyway." Daisuke gave Taichi a weak smile. "But," the brunet started as he grabbed Daisuke's wrist. "You're sleeping with me tonight because it's warmer in my bed." Daisuke laughed as Taichi dragged him into the bed.

"Thanks, Taichi." he said smiling. He crawled into bed and settled underneath the covers next to Taichi. He fell into a peaceful sleep, the first one since over a month, as did Taichi. 

When Taichi woke up, he realized that once again Daisuke wasn't sleeping next to him. He sighed and sat up. "Hey, Dai!?" he yelled, his voice carrying throughout the apartment.

"Yeah?" the young boy said, his head popping through the doorway. Taichi gave a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know if you were still here." Daisuke nodded.

"Well, I am." His head disappeared again, and Taichi laughed good naturedly. He pulled himself out of bed and walked out into the living area. Daisuke was sitting on the couch watching television. He looked up at Taichi and said, "Your boyfriend called, I think he said he was coming over...? I'm not sure, he interrupted my show, so I wasn't really listening."

Taichi stared at him, a little confused. Then it dawned on him. "Dai, he's not my boyfriend." Then he processed the rest of Daisuke's sentence. "Wait, he's coming over? When? When did he called?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know. He said after he got done eating or something... Which was like an hour ago."

Taichi stared at Daisuke. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" He couldn't believe this was happening. He was still in his red boxers for goodness sakes. The boy shrugged again. 

"I thought you didn't care? I thought he wasn't your boyfriend." The brunet gave him a hard look, and he shut up.

He went to walk back into his bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Taichi sighed, he knew it was Yamato. He walked to the door and opened it. He watched as Yamato's eyes widened as he saw Taichi in just his boxers. "Um," he said. "Do you always answer the door wearing only boxers?" the blonde asked. 

The brunet shrugged, smirking slightly. "Nah, usually in my boxer-briefs." This made Yamato laugh, and Taichi was glad the thick uncomfortable feeling was gone. 

Taichi didn't know how he'd gotten into the situation, all he knew was that he was enjoying it. After Daisuke left, though Taichi had made him promise that he'd be back that night before midnight, everything started to happen. And now here he was straddling Yamato's waist, kissing him, on the couch. The blonde's hands were under his shirt, running his fingers up and down Taichi's spine. The brunet was in heaven, he was seeing stars. He broke the kiss briefly to allow Yamato to pull off his shirt. Then his lips attached themselves back onto the blonde's.

He continued kissing Yamato as he started to unbutton his jeans. Yamato had one hand on the back of Taichi's neck and the other down the back of his pants. Finally Taichi got his jeans undone, but then stopped. He stared down at the blonde panting beneath him. Yamato's hands fell to Taichi's hips as he stared up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally. Taichi shook his head.

"Nothing." he replied, still out of breath. "I just... Let's go into the bedroom instead of sitting out here on the couch. I don't want Dai coming back and getting an eyeful... Though, I'm sure he'd enjoy that." He smirked down at Yamato and the blonde laughed.

Taichi pulled Yamato into the bedroom by his hand and shut the door.

[tbc]

Aero: Yes, and I do plan on writing a lemon for this chapter. Which will be up at my site (hopefully) shortly. I still have to write it. ^^;; But, I am going to do it. So that'll be up at my site once it's finished. You guys will have to let me know what you think in an email, because this will only be the second NC17 thing I've written... And I'm afraid I might suck. ^^;; But, please review! -Ciao


	13. Thirteenth

Disclaimer - Let's see. . .Nope, still don't own Digimon. But, Taichi and Daisuke are my personal slaves. ::wriggles eyebrow::  
  
A/N: Do a little dance, make a little love. If anyone hasn't checked out my site for the lemon' recently, it's there now. ^^ All that want to, can go read it. Just one thing, give me some feedback on it, okie? Okay, now, here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy! ^^  
  
  
**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
**Tai, are you here? Daisuke asked walking into the apartment 15 minutes till midnight. he asked the darkness. He sighed and made his way towards Taichi's bedroom. He opened the door and said, Hey, Tai? He couldn't see anything through the darkness, but he heard a soft grunt of some sort. Daisuke walked into the room. He sat down on the foot of the bed and stared at the head of the bed, though he still couldn't see anything through the darkness. Tai, are you awake?  
  
The bed shifted and Daisuke heard a sigh. What, Daisuke? he heard after a moment. Taichi's voice still sounded tired; it made Daisuke wince.  
  
"I just wanted to talk, but--" the boy was interrupted with a sigh.  
  
I'm awake now, Dai. What is it? Taichi said. The bed shifted again. Is something the matter? he asked. Daisuke could tell it was closer than before. He jumped when he felt Taichi's hand on his shoulder.  
  
The boy shook his head. "Not really," he said with a shaky sigh.  
  
the brunet said getting off of the bed. Daisuke stood also, he could now make out Taichi's silhouette. He followed it out of the room and into the living area. He watched Taichi sit on the couch immediately. His eyes were closed for a few moments, when they opened again they were more alert. He looked at Daisuke. What happened?  
  
the boy replied, his arms and shoulders shrugging. Taichi gave out an exasperated sigh and leaned forward. Putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he sighed again. I'm sorry I woke you up, Daisuke said, the volume of his voice rising.  
  
Taichi shook his head, but never moved from his position. It's all right, Dai. . . Not like I was doing anything important anyway.  
  
Daisuke's eyebrow quirked at the remark. What's that supposed to mean? he asked.  
  
"Not a thing," the brunet replied finally lifting his head out of his hands. He looked up at Daisuke and said, "You honestly look like crap, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," once again Daisuke shrugged after replying. "Just go back to bed, okay? It was nothing, I was just freaked out." Taichi gave the younger boy a worried look.  
  
If something's bothering--  
  
No, I told you it's nothing, said Daisuke, cutting in before Taichi could finished. Go back to bed. You look like you were hit by a train, Tai. Daisuke gave the man a lopsided grin.  
  
Taichi laughed and stood up from the couch. He stretched, his joints popping. Arthritis. . . I'm going to have it bad one day, he muttered then looked at Daisuke and smiled. And, thanks. I'm glad I look so appealing.  
  
The mahogany haired boy laughed. Just stating the truth, now, go to bed. He pointed a slender finger towards Taichi's bedroom just as the door opened. Both Taichi and Daisuke's head turned, staring at the person emerging.  
  
Taichi's eyes widened instantly. Well, time for bed, he said quickly taking a few quick strides towards the figure. When he reached Yamato; he turned the blonde around and pushed him back into the bedroom lightly. Turned back towards Daisuke, Taichi said, Goodnight, Dai.  
  
The glint in the boy's eyes made Taichi groan. And who was _that_? he asked. That wouldn't have happened to be a certain blonde you met a while ago, would it? Taichi shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, of course not," he replied innocently, then he sighed. "Yes," he corrected with a laugh. "He decided to sleep over, after we. . . Um. . ." the brunet laughed nervously. Daisuke smirked at him.  
  
"Right, Taichi. Go to bed." The brunet nodded and turned - walking into the dark bedroom.  
  
  
  
When morning finally came, Taichi yawned. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night. How could he with the blonde sleeping next to him, and then the whole Daisuke thing. There was something terribly wrong, and Daisuke had planned on confessing what it was last night, but changed his mind. He wondered about Ken and where he was. Taichi didn't know him very well, but Daisuke liked him - a lot.  
  
The brunet was worry free, kind of. He was obviously worried about Daisuke and Ken, but not as much as he probably should be. So he was basically worry free. He laid there staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before the bedroom door opened. He looked towards the door and there stood Daisuke, his face flushed - eyes wide.  
  
I think he's freaking out, he said, staring at Taichi. I don't know, but he's got to be freaking out.  
  
Taichi arched an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the boy was talking about. He glanced to the side and realized Yamato wasn't there. His eyes widened in realization. He looked at Daisuke and the boy nodded, his eyes still wide. Taichi scrambled out of bed and practically tripped over himself and Daisuke trying to get out to the living area. The two stared at the blonde sitting on the couch. His hands were in his hair and looked like he was going to pull every strand out.  
  
"Yama. . ." Taichi started, but trailed off. He watched the blonde twitch involuntarily. He walked over to him slowly, and sat next to him. Placing an unsure, trembling hand on his shoulder lightly, Taichi said, "Are you okay?" Yamato pulled away from his touch roughly. He looked at Taichi, accusation and hatred in his glare.  
  
Don't touch me, he growled, and Taichi held his hands up away from the blonde. Just stay the hell away from me.  
  
Taichi stared at him, wide eyed. This was the one thing he hadn't be expecting. The night before had been so different then how it usually was between Yamato and him. It had made the brunet forget, but now he couldn't figure how he could of forgotten. All the memories were so vivid in his mind, and every time this happened it got worse. It _was_ worse this time, now they had a witness. What if Yamato did something drastic, Taichi didn't want that. Especially not with Daisuke standing not even 15 feet away.  
  
he said, trying once more. Just. . . Let me help you. In one swift movement, Taichi grabbed one of the blonde's wrists. Yamato's head snapped back like he'd been slapped. When his other hand went to his constricted wrist, Taichi grabbed that one as well. He stared at the blonde wide eyed, surprised at what he was doing. Yamato glared at him, his eyes flaming with hatred and accusation. They burned into Taichi, making the brunet want to shy away.  
  
Let go of me, Yamato growled through clenched teeth. Get your damn hands off of me, he demanded when Taichi didn't move.  
  
He's possessed! Daisuke exclaimed, and Taichi shook his head.  
  
He's fine, he replied, still shaking his head.  
  
No, he's possessed, Daisuke said again. Like that movie. . . With that girl who's head spins around.  
  
Taichi sighed, rolling his eyes. The Exorcist. And, he's not possessed, Dai.  
  
When Daisuke opened his mouth to say something else, Taichi cut him off. Just shut up, okay? The mahogany haired boy's mouth snapped closed abruptly. Taichi looked in Yamato's eyes and found something new, they were pleading.  
  
Just let me go, Yamato said, sounding almost defeated. Though his eyes still held the accusation and hatred, they were also pleading for Taichi to let him go. Let me go. Taichi shook his head, and the pleading in his eyes disappeared and now held even more hatred than before. I hate you, he said and Taichi stared at him, surprised by the words that left the blonde's mouth.  
  
Finally he snapped out of his daze and shook his head. You don't hate me, you don't know what you're talking about, he said, trying to sound confident. He wished he was as much as he sounded.   
  
Yamato let out a laugh and stared at Taichi, challenging him. I hate you with everything I have in me, he said a smirk across his face. Can't you tell? It's becoming more evident with every passing moment. . . _I_. _Hate_. _You_."   
  
Letting go of the blonde's wrists instantaneously, Taichi pulled back and struck him, using all his force. His eyes widened when the blonde fell over the arm of the couch and onto the floor. His hands went to his mouth immediately. He looked back at Daisuke, the boy's eyes wide also.  
  
"I punched him," he said in awe. "I. . . _Punched_ him. The realization hit him and he started to panic. He watched the spot where Yamato had disappeared over the side of the couch. When the blonde didn't come back into view, Taichi got up off the couch. He looked over the couch and stared at the blonde, who was laying on the ground.  
  
"You _killed_ him," the mahogany haired boy said from behind him.  
  
Taichi glared at him over his shoulder. And you're next. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the older man, then his eyes returned to the blonde laying unconscious on the floor. I didn't kill him, he's unconscious.  
  
Daisuke snorted and said, "You probably broke his nose." Taichi glared at him.  
  
Don't say that! he replied. Good god, I probably did.  
  
The two were silent for a few moments, both still staring at the man laying on the floor. What are we supposed to do? What's he going to do when he wakes up? Beat your ass? Daisuke rambled, his eyes not leaving the blonde.  
  
Not before I beat yours, Taichi retorted. First of all, we can't let him lay there in the middle of my living room. Daisuke nodded. he said, moving to the blonde, moving him to a position on his back. Grab his feet, and I'll grab him here. We'll put him on the couch for now. Daisuke nodded again and did as he was told.   
  
Together the twosome lifted the unconscious man and laid him on the couch. Taichi looked him over once they were done. Nothing's bleeding, that's a good sign, right? Daisuke shrugged.  
  
What about internal bleeding or whatever? Taichi's face went pale after the comment. He looked at Daisuke, his eyes wide.  
  
Don't say that! he said, his face going even paler. Stop being so damn pessimistic.  
  
Daisuke held up his hands in defense. I don't know what I'm talking about though! he shrieked. Shouldn't you know that by now?  
  
God, he's going to _die_ on my couch, Taichi mused. He's going to die from internal bleeding. Daisuke shook his head furiously, his hands waving as he did so.  
  
he retorted. I don't know what I'm talking about, remember? Don't listen to me.  
  
Taichi sighed, "I have a dead blonde on my couch. Could my day possibly get any worse?"  
  
No matter what either said, they made each other panic more. No matter how much Daisuke would explain he was an idiot, Taichi wouldn't listen. And no matter how much Taichi would go on about the 'dying' blonde on his couch, Daisuke would try to convince Taichi not to listen to him.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to the hospital," Taichi concluded finally. He looked at Daisuke expectantly, but the boy just shrugged. "Should we?" The boy shrugged again.  
  
How should I know, you punched him. . . Don't you know how hard you punched? Daisuke accused.  
  
Taichi opened his mouth to reply as the apartment door opened, revealing his mother and sister. Both his and Daisuke's mouths hit the ground, they gaped at the two standing there. Taichi's mother gave them a smile, then looked at the blonde laying on the couch. Oh dear, she said, her hands cupping her cheeks. What happened?  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
Aero: That was so much fun to write! One of my favorites! ^^ Well, please review! Oh, and if you haven't seen The Exorcist', you really should. That movie scared the crap out of me. The old one. . . Is there a new one? ::shrugs:: -Ciao  
  



	14. Fourteenth

Disclaimer - Let's see. . .Nope, still don't own Digimon. But, Taichi and Daisuke are my personal slaves. ::wriggles eyebrow::

A/N: Yes, it's been a couple of weeks. . . School has taken over my schedule completely. I haven't really had time to write, but hopefully everything will settle down. ::shrugs:: If any of you are interested, I did start writing that sub/side-story to this, you know, the Daiken. It's called Treading of the Heart, and all the Daiken fans should go read it. . . Since you all seem to care so much about Dai. ^^;; Well, sorry for the delay, enjoy chapter 14! ^_~

**Behind The Curtain  
Chapter Fourteen**

"What's wrong with him?" Hikari asked giving Taichi and Daisuke a suspicious look. Daisuke held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't do it," he said, then pointed at Taichi. "He's the one who went ballistic." When the sentence left his mouth; Taichi's hand made contact with the back of Daisuke's head. "Ow," he said afterwards, rubbing the spot Taichi had smacked.

"I kind of. . . Punched him," Taichi told him mother. There was no use to even lie, his mother would see right through it. His mother looked at him in surprise. "Not. . . _Hard_. But, do you think we should take him to the doctor?"

"I wouldn't think so," his mother replied, looking down at the man laying on the sofa. 

The brunet let out a sigh of relief. "So there's not any. . . Like, internal bleeding?" The woman looked up at Taichi and laughed.

"Of course not, honey. If it's anything bad, probably just a black eye; it could possibly be a broken nose, but probably not."

Taichi glared at Daisuke, and the boy looked at him innocently. "Told you there wasn't any internal bleeding, moron," he said, and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't even, Tai! You're the one who was freaking out, so don't try to blame it on me."

"Have you two been arguing all this time?" asked Hikari, giggling at the two's antics. 

"No," the boys said simultaneously, Taichi glared at Daisuke; then continued, "He was being stupid. . . Talking about internal bleeding."

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, but Taichi's mother cut him off, saying, "He should be fine, anyway. You should really get some ice on it though, otherwise it'll swell." She paused for a minute, then looked at Taichi. "Why did you hit him anyway? I thought--"

"He's not. . . I'm not. . . We're not. . . involved," Taichi said cutting her off quickly.

With a snort, Daisuke muttered, "Involved?" Taichi glared at him, and the boy just stuck out his tongue. The brunet sighed. 

"I hit him. . . Because. . ."

"Because he wouldn't calm down," Daisuke muttered under his breath before Taichi finished. When the brunet glared at him once again, he just gave a sweet smile.

"I don't know why I punched him, it just happened," Taichi said finishing his sentence that Daisuke had interrupted. His mother nodded; she stared at him for a long while. Taichi shifted from foot to foot under her intense stare. Finally he looked at her and said, "What?"

His mother sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, honey. I just wished you were with someone, it makes me worry less," she said with a sigh. Taichi stared at the woman. What was he supposed to say to that? _Don't worry, mom. I'm fine by myself._ Or, _I wish I were with Yamato, but _that's_ not going to happen._ For some reason neither sounded right to say. Instead he just let out a steady sigh, or at least he hoped it was steady.

When Taichi's mother and sister finally left, he collapsed in a chair in the living room. He let out a sigh and stared at Yamato, who was still on the couch. Daisuke was sitting in front of the television set watching some television show. He turned around and looked at Taichi. "What do you think he'll do when he wakes up?" he asked. Taichi shrugged.

"How should I know? Hopefully he won't get upset. . . It was an accident after all," the brunet replied, his eyes not leaving the blonde's face.

Daisuke snorted and laughed. "An accident? Didn't look like it to me," he said, he received a glare from the older man. "I bet he's going to be really mad and freak out again."

"You know, Dai," Taichi started, and Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "Would you like to be punched in the face too? 'Cause you're asking for it. . . Plus, it would make me feel much better." A look of disgust washed over Daisuke's face, he stuck out his tongue at the brunet.

"Taichi, you're so--"

"Shut up." Daisuke's mouth shut abruptly and he stared at the blonde laying on the couch; his eyes wide. "You're giving me an even worse headache." Taichi and Daisuke watched the blonde sit up slowly. He held his head with his hands, and groaned slightly. He looked at Taichi and sent him a glare. "Dick," he said after a moment.

Taichi almost snapped back about how he wasn't the asshole, that it was Yamato. The blonde was the one who was ranting on about hating the brunet, after all. Instead Daisuke spoke up, "What?" he exclaimed. "Who was the one blabbing his fucking mouth about hating Tai!? Tai isn't the dick, you are!" Taichi smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes.

Yamato expression was blank as he stared at Daisuke. The younger man shrunk back as the blonde's stare intensified; Daisuke swallowed thickly under it. The mahogany haired boy decided that he'd keep his mouth shut from now on. He gave Yamato a half-smile, attempting to call it a truce - even though the blonde had actually won.

The whole time, Taichi just stared at the two as they exchanged stares. Finally he cleared his throat, "Yama, maybe you should go to the doctor to make sure nothing is broken. . . ?" The blonde shook his head.

"No," he started. "I'm fine, just take me home."

"You should really get checked out though, you could really have problems if it is broken." Yamato glared at Taichi, and the brunet shut his mouth quickly. "On the other hand, taking you home sounds good too." 

Okay, maybe taking Yamato home wasn't the best idea either. Taichi should have known how tense it would be, and that it was. The air was thick, and neither men said anything. Out of the corner of his eye, Taichi could see Yamato staring out the window. He looked down at his hands on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard; he loosened his grip instantly and winced at the pain zapping through his knuckles.

When Yamato's apartment complex was in view Taichi sighed. "Look, Yama. . . Yamato, I'm sorry. . . For what happened." The blonde just shrugged and didn't look at him. Taichi clenched his teeth, wanting to say a snarky remark. 

"Me too. . ." Yamato muttered back, but Taichi knew they weren't talking about the same thing. It hit his heart hard, he looked over at him as they pulled into a parking spot. He felt a little winded, like he'd been punched or kicked in the gut. What was Yamato's problem? Taichi should have known the night before when they were in bed that this was going to happen, but then he had thought that maybe it'd be different. He was wrong.

"I'm not sorry for that," he snapped. "You know what though?" Yamato didn't acknowledge him, but he continued anyway. "Why did I even waste my time on you? I can't do anything without thinking you'll have a conniption fit and freak out on me. . . But, then I start having these feelings for you, and now I can't figure out why. You're an asshole." Taichi stared at Yamato, the man was staring straight ahead.

"Are you done?" he asked finally, and Taichi noticed Yamato's hands were balled into fists at his side. Taichi nodded.

"Yes," and they both knew it meant two different things. Taichi was giving up, it wasn't worth it. If this was what he was going to have to deal with; it wasn't worth his time. Everything else that happened didn't matter anymore. This was it, Yamato was going to take advantage of Taichi's feelings and he wasn't up for that. Taichi was exasperated with the blonde, and he'd just crossed the line. Yamato nodded and got out of the car. He shut the car door and walked away from Taichi; never looking back.

Taichi watched him go, no emotion what-so-ever on his face. Even after Yamato disappeared into the building, Taichi sat there. He felt numb from head to toe. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. This was for the best though, it had to be done. Taichi jumped abruptly, his eyes finally blinking. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space.

When he walked into the apartment, Daisuke stared at him as he sat down on the couch. "I need to do some laundry," the man said after a few moments of silence. "I need to clean, it's filthy in here."

"What happened, Taichi?" Daisuke asked finally. "What'd he say? Are you okay?" Taichi looked numb to Daisuke, which he guessed was how the brunet felt. His eyes were dull and barely blinked. 

"It's over," Taichi said, finally looked at Daisuke. The boy nodded slowly, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I ended it, I had to." Daisuke nodded again.

[tbc]

Aero: I'm thinking only a few more chapters. . . Like three, maybe? I don't know, but it'll be wrapping up soon. Well, please review? -Ciao


	15. Fifteenth

Disclaimer - I'm not rich enough to own Digimon, and believe me, you'd know it if I did. ^_~

A/N: Okay, so this chapter's longer than the others. Solely because it's just about over with, and if I do my normal length in chapters it'll take much longer... And I'm being lazy.

**Behind the Curtain  
Chapter Fifteen**

Taichi didn't know why, but he was okay. He was okay with everything. . . He went to work the next day after the 'incident', and worked better than he had in weeks. Well, until a certain blonde paid him a little visit, that is. 

The knock on his door made him jump. He looked around the small office-like room, wondering what he was supposed to be doing. Then the door opened and revealed a short, petite woman. She smiled at him as she said, "There's someone here to see you." He stared at her for a few moments, then blinked.

"Okay," he said, nodding. He stared at the blonde that walked into the room. He blinked a few times; then raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do _you_ want? Last time I listened to you all hell broke loose."

The blonde shook his head, he sighed. "You don't understand,"

Taichi slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him. He stared at the blonde, his eyes angry. "What the hell don't I understand? I understand that I was stupid for ever trying."

The blonde shook his head again. "He's in the hospital," he said quietly, not meeting Taichi's stare. "He tried to commit suicide."

Taichi stared at the blonde. He was dumbfounded; he was speechless; he couldn't comprehend a single thought running through his over-loading brain. He could feel his heart beat in his throat and his stomach churning. There wasn't nearly enough oxygen in the room for his muscles for they were aching. When the blonde looked up at him, straight in the eye - he snapped out of his trance with a blink.

"Come again?" he said.

"He's in the hospital. He could _die_ because he'd been laying there on the bathroom floor for who knows how long."

After the blonde finished the sentence, Taichi blacked-out. He couldn't remember anything. He didn't remember screaming at Takeru for lying to him, and he didn't remember throwing his telephone across his apartment when he left the office. He didn't remember _leaving_ the office or getting to his apartment. He didn't even remember driving to the hospital. But, everything was crystal clear when he stood there in Yamato's hospital room staring down at him - his body pale. Machines around him beeping and tubes everywhere.

He swallowed thickly when a nurse came into the room and did her check to make sure everything was doing it's job. He let out a shaky sigh as he searched the room for a chair, intent on staying in the room for a while. When he spotted one he grabbed it, pulling it towards the bed. He winced when it made a loud screeching sound as it was pulled across the tile floor. He looked up at Yamato quickly and winced again when he stirred. 

Taichi watched, wide-eyed, as Yamato's crystal blue eyes opened. He inhaled quickly when those same eyes landed on him. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. Yamato stared at Taichi for a long while before closing his eyes again. Taichi watched him patiently, wondering if the blonde would open his eyes again.

Sure enough, Yamato opened his eyes once more. He stared at Taichi again, his eyes soft - so Taichi took advantage of the situation.

"How," he started, but his voice trailed off. He cleared his throat. "How do you feel?" he said, trying again. Yamato's shrug was weak, and Taichi barely caught it. "Probably not any better than I do," he said, shrugging himself. "I feel like someone's played baseball with my head." The comment got a weak smile from Yamato.

Taichi couldn't get over how pale the blonde was. And, he'd thought Yamato was pale before... Ha, this didn't even compare. "You know, you could have _died_," Taichi said finally. The blonde nodded.

"That had been the point," he replied, his mouth barely moving, his voice barely above a whisper. "Dumbass."

Taichi gave Yamato a weak smile at the term of 'endearment'.

"What had you been thinking? It was very..." Taichi trailed off.

Yamato sighed. "Go away."

The brunet stared at Yamato. He felt the rage build up inside of himself. What exactly _was_ the man's problem? Honestly. Here Taichi was, sitting in the man's _hospital_ room, trying to give some moral support. This was how Yamato repaid him? Telling him to go away? Taichi was starting to think that coming to see Yamato had been a bad idea, though, not like he'd had a choice because he couldn't remember how he got there in the first place.

"Go away, I don't want you here."

At that, Taichi's mouth fell open. He gaped at the blonde laying on the bed. He was about to say something when he heard a voice behind him.

"Get over yourself, Yamato."

Taichi spun around and stared at Takeru as he walked further into the room, placing himself next to the brunet. Then, Yamato hadn't been talking to him? He'd been talking to Takeru?

"Leave me the hell _alone_ for once." Taichi stared at Takeru and waited for a reply. Yamato's voice was biting, and he wondered if Takeru would match his tone. He'd never seen them both together before. But, with them being in the same room together he didn't think they looked alike at all. Yamato was much more appealing. _Much more_.

Instead all Takeru did was sigh, a sign of defeat. Taichi wondered why the two brothers seemed to have so many problems with each other. Or, why Yamato had such a problem with Takeru. Whenever he had mentioned the boy to Yamato, he'd clam up and get upset. Taichi wished he knew what had happened between the two.

Taichi didn't stay at the hospital for very long after Takeru entered the room. He decided that he'd give Yamato some time to rest. When he walked out of the door, Takeru grabbed his arm.

"He needs to see a doctor," the blonde said easily.

Taichi stared at the younger man, wondering what he was talking about.

"He needs special attention."

Arching an eyebrow at the sentence, Taichi pulled his arm out of Takeru's grasp. "What're you talking about?" he hissed at the blonde. 

Takeru sighed wearily. "That's why he doesn't like me. I tried to put him in an institution."

Taichi's eyes widened, and he started choking. On what, he did not know. "A _what_?" he managed to say between coughs. "Like, a mental institution?" Takeru nodded slowly. Taichi licked his lips and started shaking his head. "No," he said. "There's no way you're getting me to say _anything_ about an _institution_ to Yamato. No _way_!"

The blonde sighed. "Please, Taichi. I think he'll listen to you." Taichi started laughing. This boy was insane. He was absolutely delusional. Deranged even. Did he not know what had happened between Yamato and himself? Obviously not, because if Takeru did he would have never even suggested such a thing.

Once Taichi was done laughed, he looked Takeru in the eye. "I think you're insane. Absolutely _mad_." Takeru shook his head.

"Taichi, you don't understand. He'll _listen_ to you! He will, I know he will!"

"No. I'm not going to do it. No way, no how. The last time I listen to you, it turned to _shit_. So, just leave me out of this."

With that said, Taichi turned and walked out of the hospital. Why was he always told he didn't understand? Why did so many people underestimate him? It truly got on Taichi's nerves. . . That everyone though he was some brainless dumbass who didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. It made him mad, actually. It's pissed him off, royally. He was _always_ being told that he didn't understand something. He was told that _at least_ once a day. Well, everyone could kiss his ass for all he cared.

He decided not to go home right away. Actually, he didn't even get into his car. He thought he'd walk around town for a while. . . Even though it _was_ 10 o'clock at night. He didn't really care. He needed fresh air, and this was the only way to get it. 

Every now and then he would check his watch, just to make sure it wasn't getting too late. He wanted to make sure that he got back to his apartment before Daisuke would, just so the boy wouldn't worry.

Actually, come to think of it. Taichi couldn't remember if he'd seen Daisuke when he was at his apartment earlier, before he went to the hospital. Those hours had been such a blur, Taichi didn't know up from down or left from right. Maybe Daisuke already knew what was going on, and wasn't worried about Taichi. The brunet sighed, it didn't really matter. . . Either way, he'd be home before midnight. And that he was, opening the door to enter a dark apartment.

Taichi flipped on a light quickly so he wouldn't hurt himself tripping over things on the floor. Just as he sat on the couch the door opened again, revealing Daisuke out in the hallway. The boy walked into the apartment and smiled at Taichi. 

"How did it go?" the boy asked. Ah, so he did know about Yamato and the hospital.

"Fine," Taichi replied with a shrug. "He woke up for a bit, he seems to be alright."

Daisuke nodded, a smirk across his face. Taichi arched an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"What?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Nothing."

Taichi shook his head as well. He stood up from his spot on the couch. "Well, I'm going to bed. I think I'll go to the hospital tomorrow morning. . . Before I go to work." Daisuke nodded.

Well, Taichi had never been much of an early riser. He could barely get up at six every morning. He had no idea how he managed to get up at five and be out the door by five thirty, but he did. He was at the hospital before six, and then found out that visiting hours didn't start until seven. The lady was nice though and let Taichi see Yamato early.

He didn't know what he had intended on doing when he got to Yamato's room. He hadn't thought that far. So instead, he just sat down in a chair by the bed and waited. He watched Yamato's face - it would twitch every now and then. Taichi smiled to himself, the blonde looked so peaceful. Like he didn't have a care in the world, but Taichi knew that was a lie. Yamato seemed to have more problems than anyone Taichi knew. More than Taichi, himself. Which was quite a lot.

When Yamato's eyes finally opened, Taichi took a deep breath. He was preparing himself for what was to come, he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do, but maybe Takeru was right. Maybe.

"Hi, Yama."

Yamato smiled at Taichi, and Taichi gave everything he had to smile back confidently. "Hey, Tai."

Taichi took a deep breath. "I think that maybe you should. . . Go see a doctor, Yama."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Doctor?" Taichi nodded.

"Yeah, a doctor. You know, see what's wrong?"

Yamato's eyes stayed on Taichi, making him very uncomfortable. "With me?" Taichi shook his head quickly.

"No," he started quickly. "There's nothing wrong with you. . . Just to make sure, you're stab--Okay. To make sure you're okay."

The blonde stared at Taichi, his expression was calm - but that didn't make Taichi feel any better. All the brunet could do was prepare himself for the words he knew were going to fly out of Yamato's mouth at any second. The blonde was never going to agree to something like that, not in a million years. And, even if he did. . . It would take lots of persuasion.

[tbc]

Aero: The storm is almost over... Or should I say, there's always calm before the storm? Heh, okay, I'll just shut up. There will be some Taito soon, like, maybe the next chapter? Heh, I'm not entirely sure yet. ^^;; But, please review, okie? -Ciao


	16. Sixteenth

Disclaimer - I hide Taichi in my closet because I don't own Digimon. Yes, I stole him! What of it!? ^^;;

A/N: Okay, the final chapter has finally come! ::hands out tissues:: The ending, which isn't really an ending at all... Because I know I could add so many more things, but I'm not going to. I'm going to leave it where it is. A sequel? Hm, I don't know... Haven't even thought about it. I have so many other things I need to be writing, but maybe I'll do a one-shot sequel in Yama's POV. ::shrugs:: I dunno... I have started another Taito, "Gotta Have Faith". You can all go start reading that if you like. So with no further ado, here's the final chapter! It's been fun! ^^

**Behind the Curtain  
Chapter Sixteen**

Everything had slowed down to almost a complete stop. At least, that's what reality felt like. Which didn't make much sense to Taichi. His whole life had been in slow motion, so why all of a sudden did it seem to be going much slower? One reason, Yamato. Everything that had happened the past couple of weeks flashed before Taichi's eyes. All the fits Yamato had, all the out comes. Everything. He just knew that if this went badly everything would be over. There was no turning back now.

Taichi held his breath as he watched Yamato. His chocolate brown eyes watching the blonde's every move. What was he going to say? Do? He could see the wheels in Yamato's head turning, debating what to say. Yamato looked down at his gauze covered wrist, he closed his eyes tightly then looked up at Taichi. His eyes were clouded over, hazy. Taichi couldn't tell what the man was thinking. Finally Yamato opened his mouth to reply.

"I hate hospitals," he said, his voice rough.

Okay, so wasn't exactly what Taichi had been expecting, but better than that. Maybe it wasn't even an answer at all, but anything was better than Yamato getting upset.

"I hate hospitals," he said again, but this time as he said each word all the electronics hooked up to him were pulled from his body. "Get this crap off of me."

Taichi was out of this chair in an instant, trying to stop Yamato. Actually, he just stood there staring at the blonde as he pulled everything from his body, freeing himself. Yamato pulled himself out of the hospital bed and stood facing Taichi.

"Take me home." Taichi opened his mouth to reply, but Yamato cut him off. "Please, take me home." Taichi nodded instantly. He arched an eyebrow when Yamato didn't move. "I need clothes first... This," he moved his hands signaling the hospital gown he was in. "Has got to go."

Taichi nodded. "I'll get your clothes."

---

Once Taichi had gotten Yamato's clothes, which he couldn't remember how he'd gotten them, but once he had - they were out of the hospital and at Taichi's apartment in less than twenty minutes. He hadn't said anything to Yamato the whole way. He was expecting the blonde to make some comment about it now being his apartment but Taichi's - when he specifically said, 'home'. But, nothing ever left Yamato's mouth. Not once. Taichi didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

After a while, Taichi told Yamato he could go to bed. Once the brunet made sure he was in bed and asleep, he went to work. Picking up the phone, he grabbed a phonebook. He searched the phonebook, not really knowing what he was looking for. After much deliberation, he just picked a number and dialed. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Taichi said. "I have this... Friend. I think he needs to see a doctor."

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Um, I think he needs to see a doctor... I think he may have some sort of mental illness."

---

After what felt like forever, Taichi was finally able to hang up the phone. He had talked to a doctor about Yamato. Taichi had asked him what the blonde might have. Taichi explained Yamato's behavior to the doctor, and the doctor said that it sounded like it was a borderline between Schizophrenia and Multiple Personality Disorder. Taichi didn't know what to say to that, he was dumbfounded. He asked the doctor what should be done about treatment. The doctor said that Yamato would probably have to go through psychotherapy, and maybe put on some kind of medication. 

Taichi thanked the man and hung up the phone. He sat on the couch staring at the blank television screen, trying to come up with way to talk to Yamato about it. He jumped when Yamato sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked, arching an eyebrow.

Taichi shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

Taichi couldn't figure out how to ask... tell... whatever, Yamato about the phone call he made. Maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe Yamato was okay now, and this incident made him realize how foolish he was acting... Or crazy - whichever.

Before though, he hadn't thought anything about the hospital. Until it hit him, was he supposed to - was he _able_ to take Yamato out of the hospital? Taichi didn't recall ever signing him out and usually if you're in a hospital - in order to leave - you have to sign out. Taichi couldn't recall any of that. Great, now he was going to be hunted down and taken to jail or something. Or, maybe he was overreacting. He'd done what Yamato had wanted, and that's all that mattered. 

"The doctor said I should seek professional help," said Yamato, breaking the silence between the two. Taichi snapped out of his thoughts. Yamato continued, "He said that I am mentally ill, and it wasn't just the suicide attempt." Yamato sounded confused and broken; like he never even realized there was a problem till now. "He said that there's something else wrong."

It took everything in Taichi not to say something. Something about the doctor being right because for some reason it felt like now wasn't the time. Instead, Taichi said, "If that's the case, then maybe you should get it checked out." Yamato shook his head.

"Why would I want some asshole judging me, telling me I'm not normal when he's far from normal himself."

What was Taichi supposed to say to that? "Just go get tested. If you're sick then you can get better, right?" He hoped he sounded compassionate. He hoped he wasn't making Yamato feel worse - because he sounded pretty down on himself.

Yamato shrugged. "Tested... Like some sick lab experiment," he replied darkly. 

"No, not like that. Just - go talk to a doctor. See if it's different than what you're thinking." Taichi hoped he was doing a good job at convincing Yamato. He hoped he wasn't being suspicious. Yamato stared at Taichi.

"Why do you want me to go so bad? You're plotting something, aren't you?" Yamato accused, his eyes dark as they bore into Taichi's. The brunet shook his head quickly.

"No," he said quickly. "Stop being so paranoid, it's stupid. Everyone's not out to get you." Taichi bit his lip, wishing the sentences had never left his mouth. He first instinct was to counteract what he said, but thought against it - that would only make it worse. Yamato never said a word though. He looked as if he were contemplating what Taichi said. Maybe he was - the average person's definition of - 'normal' now because Taichi knew first hand that this was not _normal_ behavior for Yamato. Normal behavior would be yelling and throwing Taichi against walls. _That_ would be normal... For Yamato at least. 

But, Yamato said nothing. Taichi was starting to think that the blonde ignored the comments completely. The two fell into silence. The longer the silence got the more nervous Taichi got. 

"Do you think I should?" Yamato asked, finally breaking the silence that Taichi thought would swallow them both whole. Taichi shrugged.

"What does it matter what I think..." he muttered under his breath.

"Whatever." Yamato snapped back.

The word made Taichi's head snap back like he'd been smacked. Which, maybe he had. His face was hot and stinging. Taichi looked at Yamato, the blonde's glare intense.

After a few moments of staring at Yamato, Taichi grabbed the blonde's shoulders. Yamato arched an eyebrow at the brunet's actions just as Taichi's lips met his. Yamato tensed immediately, and Taichi started to regret his decision. But before Taichi could pull away Yamato started kissing back, his body relaxing. Taichi's hands moved into the blonde's unruly hair. He licked at Yamato's bottom lip, asking for entrance with his tongue - Yamato's lips parting immediately.

Taichi pushed Yamato back on the couch - straddling his waist, but never breaking the kiss.

When Daisuke walked into Taichi had his hand down Yamato's pants, both men's shirts were on the floor. 

"Hey, Taich--!" he started. Taichi jumped instantly, his body surging backwards and off the couch; he hit the floor with a thud. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Daisuke said quickly, his eyes wide.

Yamato buttoned his jeans quickly, and grabbed his shirt - pulling it on as well. Taichi jumped up, face flushed, and stared at Daisuke.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked. "You don't know how to knock?"

Daisuke looked down sheepishly. "I didn't think I needed to. I have been staying here after all." Taichi shrugged.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, I just came to grab my things. I'm not going to stay here anymore, but I'll call you later."

"Okay, be careful," Taichi said with a nod. "You had better call me." Daisuke nodded in return. He grabbed his things - not like he had many.

"Well, go 'head and get back to... Um... Your business," he said awkwardly as he walked out the door, locking it behind him. 

Taichi let out a exasperated sigh and looked over at Yamato. The blonde was standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe - his arms crossed over his chest.

"That kid annoys me," he said simply. Taichi nodded.

"Me too, sometimes."

Sitting on the couch, Taichi sighed again. He looked over at Yamato. "You really want to know what I think?" he asked. Yamato nodded. "I think you should just go talk to a doctor and see what's going on. Take a few tests if you have to."

"What makes you so sure?" Yamato asked back, accusation could be heard in his tone. Taichi sighed.

"Can't you just _do_ it, instead of questioning everyone? If there's anyone you can trust about this it's me, right?" Yamato rolled his eyes at Taichi and arched an eyebrow. This angered Taichi. He stood up abruptly and pointed an accusing finger at Yamato. "You know, I've dealt with your shit enough to know that maybe you _do_ need to seek medical help. It might be hard to believe but Takeru cares about you, and not just him, but me as well. Hell, if I didn't would I have stuck around this long? Dealing with all the shit you came with."

Yamato's eyes darkened. Taking a step towards Taichi, he pushed his hand to the side, then pushed Taichi himself. He pushed him against the wall, and growled in his face. "Don't even say that you were there the whole time. Fuck you, were you there when I took that razor to my skin? Fuck no. I've only known you a month an a half, so don't say you know enough. You don't know shit. If you don't like the baggage then leave me the hell alone, for some reason you're the one that keeps coming back. I don't need you."

Taichi wasn't scared, not like he usually was. This was going to have to happen if they were going to move past it, and it took him this long to realize it.

"I called a doctor and talked to him about you," he started honestly. "He said that if it's what he thinks it is you'll have to go through psychotherapy. Let me help you, Yama. Please, if you just let me. If we can just work through this out together." Yamato pushed off the wall, away from Taichi.

"No," he said. "I don't want anything to do with you." Taichi would have believe him, but there was no conviction behind the words. He pushed off the wall as well, decreasing the space between them. When Taichi's lips met his once again, Yamato didn't put up a fight. The brunet broke the kiss and stared at Yamato.

"C'mon, Yama. All you have to do it go _see_ a doctor. That's all." Yamato swallowed, then nodded. Taichi grinned and leaned in for another kiss. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

---

Taichi stood outside where Yamato's psychotherapy would be taking place. It had only been a week an a half since he'd convinced Yamato to see a doctor, and here they were. Yamato stood next to him. Taichi glanced over at the blonde and sent him a grin. "C'mon, Yama," he said, grabbing his arm and walking towards the building. Taichi knew this was the first step to recovery, and not just for Yamato; but for himself too. 

Let's just say his mother will be happy the next time he calls her, which will be that night. Yes, very happy.

~~~

Aero: Oh, my. It's finally over. Yes, it's supposed to end like that. I may add an actual _lemon_ version to my site, but I'm not sure if I even want to. I don't know if I have time. We'll see, I guess. I hope you all enjoyed this fic though, and I hope this was some sort of 'worthy' ending. If not, I'm sorry. As I wrote this last chapter I decided that if you all want, in the future I can write a one-shot sequel in Yamato's POV. When I get time, that is. Anyway, please review! It would be so appreciated! -Ciao


End file.
